The Sword Hand
by SilverSnowLight
Summary: Owain is the son of princess Lissa, cousin to the future exalt Lucina and the prince of the once fair Yilsse. To most people, he was to melodramatic for his own good and couldn't take anything seriously. But what they don't now is that the Prince holds his tounge more then once when it comes to his kingdom, his family, and his undying love for a certain girl.
1. Chapter 1: The Grave Future

The sound of steel rang over the empty air.

Normally in the dead of night, where the Risen are more adapted to stalking the shadows, no one would dare hide alone in the woods. No matter how skilled of a warrior one can be. But here he was, sharpening his Killing Edge in an empty clearing in these woods with no one around. Just him and no one else.

The woods were dead, long before he came here it was killed by the invasion of the undead. The trees were mainly just wood, some sick and others fighting to live. Those that still had leaves left are all shriveled up and dried down to a fuzzy brown. The bushes are just like the trees, long slender hands reach out to grab a hold on any passersby. Weeds and spikes came out from the dried up ground, its soil as useless as the sands of Plegia. There were no signs of life. The only thing that seems to be living was him.

Making long strands with his whetstone, he silently hummed a tune with the ring of steel filling the night.

One would question why someone would voluntarily leave the safety of the campfire and the reassurement that his companions were by his side. It was foolish, selfish, and a suicide mission all on its own. With the sword in hand, he wasn't entirely defenseless but one sword can only cut so much.

Yet the thought of going back to the campsite didn't seem so appealing. 'Safe'. 'Warm'. 'Home'. Nothing just doesn't sound right.

Maybe that's why he left for a while. To get away for a bit.

Yeah… that must be it…..

Finished with the blade, he picked up the sword over his head to inspect it. The moonlight reflected on the steel of the perfectly sharpened blade. The light of it shone upon his face, blinding him for a bit before he rearranged his grip. With pride over his work he jumped from his spot and thrust his hand forward with the sword firmly in his grip. The sound of the man-made wind echoed in his ears as he consecrated over the feel of his hand.

Sturdy and fast. The blade is now sharpened to its fullest. The handle could use some work and the collar needs to be replaced but he could fix that in a-

**_SNAP!_**

Alarmed from the sound, he quickly wiped around in a 'defensive' stance. Cursing his own stupidity for not being aware of his surroundings he raised his blade in his left hand to the source of the sound. He was ready, ready to strike the foe that dares to sneak up on him!

For he was….

"Halt fiend! Who dares to deny this sacred dark ritual! For the clangor of your sols gave your baseless character away! Now come and fare the castigate destiny that I, the Dark Prince, Ow-

"Owain! For Naga's sake, shut up!"

To both the surprise and horror of the young Myrmidon, out came from the bushes was a girl he knew all too well. Her twin pigtails had a few leaves stuck in her olive-colored hair making Owain winch from the mess they become. Her clothes were still dirty from the battle that day making him wonder why she didn't clean herself afterward as she always made a fuss when her clothes dirtied. Her tights had some rips on the side and one of her sleeves were nonexistence, showing off her exposed shoulder from the battlefield. But the worst of it all was the expression on her face as she glared daggers at him.

Then it hit him.

He just threaten Severa. Something that no one should ever do.

"Se-severa!?"

Annoyance darken in the young girl's face as she took in the stance he was in. Sword raised, right hand over his eyes, and legs bent in a half crouch as if he was going to spring upwards. She must have seen something in his stance she didn't like because she stared him dead in the eye. "You were playing your little games again, weren't you! Don't you realize how stupid it is to waltz around and go 'woo me, I'm the great Owain, bow or be killed by my twitching hand!'"

"Sword hand!"

She scoffed. "Even worse."

He stood up from his stance but did not comment on the insult. He was use to it after all and getting another insult wouldn't change anything. But with a glance at the state of her well being he gave her a grin as he started up with a very dramatic but toned voice. "While I could battle for the abhor of my sacred blood that lingers in my veins, I heed the call of the quaint fair maiden that draws this brave hero to his prophecy! Now speak the words of the ancient ones!"

Severa winched from his voice (even when he clearly toned it down a bit from his usual stage voice) and gave him an unimpressive look. "Speak normally. You know, how a real prince would speak to a real civil person."

His smile twitched to a frown for a second but only sighed. "Fine, why are you out here in these woods? I thought you were going to clean off after we set up camp?"

"Like I had a choice," she argued. "Loudmouth has taken over the damn bathing tent and the stupid acrobat is nowhere to be seen. So not only do I not get a warm bath but I can't even get my clothes stitched back on!" Hence the clothes it seems. "And on top of that, Luci got on my case because you were nowhere to be found! Why can't you stand still and be the pretty little prince you're supposed to be and stay behind." She paused. For a second, Owain saw something flash in her eyes before it was gone with her laughing. It wasn't a joyful laugh, it was more of a mocking cackle that made him dread what was to come. "What am I saying, of course, you won't stay still. You can't even talk right, you're not even close to being a prince!" Done with her laughter, she placed a hand over her hip and gestured towards the trees behind her. "Look, I got no time for you so you better get a move on to either face the Risen or the wrath of Lucina. Your choice."

With that, she turned on the balls of her feet and started to walk back toward the direction she came from. He didn't follow her. Not immediately and chose to watch her walk away. Her figure getting smaller and smaller until even her shadow was gone from his vision.

As soon as he was sure she was gone he collapsed onto the dry dirt ground. Taking in a shaky breath he gaze upon the crescent moon. Thinking why she would say all those things, why Luci was looking for him, or the wounds that he had wore an hour ago.

Wounds….

Blood….

Battle….

They had a battle that day. They were journeying to Naga to ask where the last of the gemstones were but was paused in their affairs to face another army of Risens. It was nothing new to them, in fact, they expected for a number of Risens to attack them if they somehow figure out where they were going. But today's foe was far greater than they intercepted.

The proof was in their wounds. Normally they were tough enough to hold a number of Risens by themselves and will only manage to get flesh wounds or small scars. But even Lucina has gotten hurt with an arrow in her shoulder, alarming half of the army. Nothing could get pass through Lucina. Even he had his fair share of pain if he hadn't healed himself with the little bits of magic he still has.

And that scared him. It scared him to his bitter core. If Lucina was shot, who's to say that no one would fall to the same fate. If this kept up, then they might be digging their own graves. But that will never happen. He will make sure of it. If it wasn't for the blood of the chosen ones in his veins then it would be the mark that he bears to show the proud heritage that his mother passed down to him.

But that only lead to another thought.

She knows. She knows what they were trying to do and was trying to stop them. She wanted them dead. She wanted all of the children dead. His friends. His family. And his-

A heavy blush bloomed around his face as he thought about a certain person.

S-she wasn't his. Why would he think such a thing? It was..vile and repulsive and...and ...and….

He sighed.

What is he doing? Thinking like this? To make fake fantasies of a happy future with someone who clearly doesn't return any sort of affections for him? To think of the words 'I love you'? Or perhaps….just maybe….

He laughed softly.

He sometimes wonders how someone like his mother manage to fall in love with his father in the middle of a war, only for her to receive her feelings in returned no less. It amazes him how someone as calm and serene as his mother could do something so dangerous and impossible. With the weight of war, assassins, bloodshed, and foes lingering over her. Then again look at Luci's parents. They were a pair that should never have happened but yet they fell in love either way.

Shaking his head out his thoughts, he let out a sigh before getting up slowly. Severa would be furious with him if he stayed any more then he should. After all, she was assigned to guard the prince of the fallen, and once fair, Ylisse for a reason.

With reasons in mind and mixed emotions of past memories heavy in his heart, he follow the footsteps his knight left behind for him.

o~0~*~0~o

_A person is born with feelings of envy and hate. If he gives way to them, they will lead him to violence and crime, and any sense of loyalty and good faith will be abandoned._

_-Xun Zi_

o~0~*~0~o

Weeks past as they travel to seek the guidance of the Goddess. More battles were fought and more wounds were added, shortening their supplies more and more each day. To the point where they send groups of fours to take down even one Risen. They refuse to take any chances.

But the journey wasn't in vain as the arrived at Mount Prism with no casualties during their travels. Relieved, to say the least, Lucina ordered the soldiers to set up camp and assign those that were to be doing the rounds while everyone else rest. After an hour of getting everything together did all twelve of them walked to greet Naga at the temple.

He could tell that everyone was excited. Brady who would always wear something akin to a frown was smiling opening while others like Yarne and Noire didn't have their shoulder hunched or legs shaking no more. Even Nah was actually skipping for the first time in ages, not enough to be noticeable, but skipping neither a less.

This was it, only one more gemstone and they can finally defeat Grima.

Just one more battle.

Just one more step to the temple doors.

Just one wait for Lucina to talk to Naga.

Just one more word for the location.

And…

And…

And his world, his promise, his hope, was shattered.

"She couldn't sense it anymore," Lucina delivered in a grave tone. "Naga herself said that she couldn't find it anymore." she took a deep breath. "It's lost. It's lost."

Was this how it was supposed to end? The use of false hope? The fake sense of security? The painted future only to be tainted with blood again? Was there no future for them at all?

"But there's another way to stop Grima."

What?

"What 'da ya' mean another way? Eh?" Brand said. "You just said that theyn't any way to get'em the last gemstone."

"Yes," she carefully whispered. "But with the four gemstones we have, there might be another way than to defeat this Grima here."

"What do you mean this Grima?" Cynthia said curiously, finger on her chin. "Don't we only have one?"

"There is only one Grima, but we can stop it from ever awaken in the first place."

"Uh, Luci?" Inigo asked cautiously. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Naga told me that we can not defeat Grima with only four gemstones, but she has enough energy to send us twelve back before Grima does resurface. With the four gemstones, we can save everyone."

Lucina didn't miss a beat. "Yes."

There was a heavy silence. Everyone clearly thinking about the words Lucina delivered. To travel back to the time Grima was reborn, to travel to a time where they weren't even born. To a time where their parents were alive.

To see his parents again would be a dream, an illusion that no longer has to be fake. To see his mother's wonderful face fill with joy. To see his father's strength in battle like the invincible force he was. To see them alive, whole, breathing. He could protect them. Just like how they protected him.

He didn't need to be told twice.

"What do you think Luci?"

"Huh?" Lucina looked up to find the person who asked her such a question. "What do I think?"

"Yes," Inigo smiled. "You wouldn't have given this bit of knowledge if you thought it wouldn't help us. To defeat Grima that is." He looked deeply into her eyes with confidence with the next line he will deliver. "You truly do think that this would work don't you."

The way he said it was more of a statement than a question.

Lucina was surprised. Not from the questioning of her belief of the plan or from the knowledge that he knows that she was confident in Nag's plan. It was from the strong believing faith in his voice that astounded her.

"Not that I'm picky or anything but what's a gotta happen to the rest of us eh?"

Inigo frowned at Brady with something alike to annoyance. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well ain't it obvious. She didn't say what would happen to them soldiers when we leave out of this dump." Brady exclaimed in an accusing tone. "What about them, eh?"

She said nothing, but the look of sadness in her eyes was more than enough. In a half-hearted attempt to reassure him she whispered softly, "The four gemstones only have so much power to give. If I could, all of us would go through the portal but the confusion of it all might hurt more people then save them. They can damage the timeline more than they heal. Besides," she looked away. "If we can save them in the past, then there's no need for them to witness this monster."

Inigo came in front. "Luc-"

"So what you're saying," Kjelle interrupted. "Is that we must leave the dead weight behind so that we could save are our hids." Eyes narrowed. "Is that what my ears hear?"

"I-no, that's not wh-"

"Are you really that stupid!" Flipping her hair behind her in the most dramatic of manners, Severa gave off her usually glares. "We have to leave them all behind because we will save them. We're not ditching them if we're saving them again before they even seen us, let alone know us! Duh!"

"I don't fully agree on what are darling Severa said but I do agree that we're still saving them," Inigo said coming back, nodding while feeling the glare that Severa sent his way burning through his skull. Unknowingly he didn't feel nor see the other secret glare looking his way. "We can save them and everyone else we lost."

"Yeah," Cynthia jumped. "We can all become heroes!"

"That still doesn't make it right to sacrifice their lives," Gerome growled. "To give up the lives of our comrades makes us no better than Grima."

"Stray away from the venom in thous idiom!" Seeing that things were going south, Owain raised his left hand to point at his masked friend as if he was holding a sword. "For the sake of our confrères, the goddess herself has chosen us a path of awakening light! Why must we stray from her calling?"

"Yeah!"

"Cynthia, not everything is about you being a hero."

"How could you be so mean Gerome!"

"A-ah….you should b-be figh-hting….ple-please stop.."

"Oh, and what do you think about this Noire?" Kjelle intercepted. "Will you also stay with the people that you swore to fight alongside or will you leave and turn your back so that you can save their 'past-selves'?"

Noire shrank back from her spot to find some coverage and hid behind someone's back. "I-I don't want to stay with Grima or go to Mother!"

"M-me either! I mean….I'm not scared of Ma'... b-but what I mean is that I….I….uh…. I DON'T KNOW EITHER!"

"Guys, stop. You're scaring the rest of us," Inigo applied even though he didn't look scared at all, pointy looking away from Yarne.

"And you Laurent?" Kjelle demanded, ignoring Inigo. "What are your thoughts on this."

Laurent who still had a shaken Noire behind his back pushed up his glasses with his gloved hand and looked up with a stoic expression. "You are asking for my opinion on this matter then? Very well. I have no statement over right or wrong as the concept is taught as its 'right' to save the allies of our parents of the past but it will also be 'wrong' to deceive with the falsehood of speaking and then to extract the morales of the set mindset that we implanted. Although that may infer that it is 'right' to stay and stand with the very little morals we have, it also stands that the only option of ever defeating the Fell Dragon is to grasp the idea of time-travel." Gently taking one of Noire's hands from his robe and pushing it off the cloth, he looks back up. "Of course, there is no solid knowledge in which I could take in to chose a side. But besides the point, everyone has given their statements over the material but Nah."

As if they were in a trance, everyone turned to look at the red hair manakete who had her arms cross with a half lid expression on her face. Not noticing the stares, Nah's head dip to the side but violently shot up with wild eyes. It was obvious that Nah was fighting to stay awake. A manakete on her way to sleep.

No one wanted to wake up a sleepy manakete. Not even a small Nah.

Then they all turn to the only person who was brave enough to do such a deed.

Wearly, Laurent walked up to the petite girl. With a moment of hesitation, he turned his back towards her and gently nudged her to fall on his back. She fussed, made a little growl as she tries to wiggle out of his grip but soon comply with his wishes and was now piggy-back riding on the young mage, sleeping soundly on his back.

"...I think we should go back for now. Naga gave us three days to open the Outrealm Gate. We can discuss this at another time." Walking away from the small party Lucina walked back to the stairs of the temple but paused when she was at the first step. "But remember, I will not force you all to follow me. You will have to make the choice on your own to stay or to leave."

And with that, the princesses, no, Exalt of the fallen kingdom Ylisstol declined from the stairs with the bloodline of heroes watching her disappear.

o~0~*~0~o

**For the information I gave through this story:**

**-Nah, daughter of Nowi and Gregor (I love love loveeee the red hair)**

**-Severa, daughter of Cordelia and Stahl**

**-Yarne, dubbed as the loudest in the game (surprisingly) (also if you figure out who his father was with that one line I am so proud of you!)**

**-Also remember that everyone is younger than Lucina so that makes her the oldest. But even then they are still 'young' so I made them all a little op in this**

**-Another thing is that everyone is keeping their personalities because I think it was the war that made them this way and not the growth sperm, but again, I made them a bit op as they are still children**

**For the rest you have to wait and see~**

**Also there is a bit of hints for other side ships in here but most of them are just the children looking out for one another so there wasn't that much of a hint in there except for the main one…. yet**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gateway

The ground shook with the force of their feet banging on the ground as they all sprinted away with the occasional beat of wings high above.

Leading the group, Owain tried to focus over the horizon to see if he could find any signs of his blue hair cousin but could only see the decay bodies of the fallen. Forcing himself to try hard, he pumped up more speed to get to the top of Mount Prime.

"Hurry! We have to make sure we tell Lucina," Inigo shouted from the right of him.

"The life of our greatest fighter in on the line," Kjelle grunted, not breaking even a sweat in that heavy armor.

In his mind he agreed, they have to get to Lucina as soon as possible. If not to be able to tell her that they are all with her but to save her from the Risen that were at the peak.

As they got closer, the sight of the Risen were even more clearer with eyes glowing and the purple fog curling around them. Their skin was dried up with the occasional sights of torn flesh and dry blood. Cracking its head, it started to run at them, sword in hand with the rest of the Risen army right behind.

A sight like this was something out of a storybook. No matter how many times he sees them, he always finds it hysterical that he is fighting the creatures that serve the villain like any story book hero.

But this is not like the fantasies he always made up in his mind. This is not like the legends or myths he reads in the library any chance he gets. This is not like the story book fairy tales his mother use to read him every time he goes to sleep.

This is real. This is both life and death, blood and survival, pain and lost.

Prey and predator.

He hated those thoughts. Every time he sees a Risen he couldn't help but think that this is real, hard face reality.

Maybe that's why he likes to blend in a little bit of fantasy, even if no one believes it.

Even when he sometimes doesn't believe in it.

"Hahaha! Die foe from the strike of a chosen hero! Radiant Dawn!"

With a slash of his Killing Edge, the Risen cried in agony as it's wound around it's midsection started to give off more of the purple fog till his whole body disappeared. Grinning, he approached the next enemy in his sights.

They made quick work of the Risen. Surprisingly they don't feel as powerfully as before. Maybe it's because of Lucina when she attacked Grima with Falchion, the touch of the white dragon fang might have weakened her more than they thought. That would explain how they didn't need to gang up on one Risen at a time.

Next to him, he could see Severa glaring as she took down one of the walking dead as Inigo came charging at any lance users with confidence. Kjelle managed to somehow get in front of them as she swung her lance with accuracy with Yarne kicking anyone that got near him out of panic. Up above, Noire notched another arrow as she shot from her seat with Cynthia's pegasus with the owner coming down to implant her lance with a triumph hum. Gerome did the same, using a Hand Axe to boomerang anyone that got near her with Laurent using his Elifire. Further in the back, Nah, who was now a dragon, was protecting Brandy while he went around healing everyone, giving anyone the evil eye when they try to refuse his help.

After killing many of the Risen, Owain was just cutting another dead soldier down when he heard Cynthia yell, "I see her. Our heroine is still alive!"

The tension in the air lowered down with the news that their friend was still alive. With the happy news that they still had a chance, everyone pushed harder to get to her more quickly. Before long they managed to get in her line of sight.

Her face when it caught sight of them was pure surprise. Eyes wide and mouth open slightly she almost missed the lance that aimed at her neck. Spinning on the balls of her heels, she ducked and ran her Falchion around the back of the lance user. It wasn't long before a cry was heard and then a puff of smoke swirled around her feet before fading.

Something close to silence hung over their heads, only the sound of heavy breathing and the flaps of wings as Cynthia, Nah, and Gerome all started to land next to her.

At first no one spoke, not daring to see who would apologize first before Lucina turned back to look at them.

It was one of those rare times that Lucina cried in front of him, much less in front of all of her friends.

He wanted to comfort her. To hug her and be that one to hold her steady and high. He hated to see her shed even a single tear.

For Lucina was never meant to cry.

But before he could run up to her and do just that, she spoke.

"I-," she hiccuped. "I'm so glad...that everyone is here….," laughing as she wiped away her tears she tried again. "I was worried ...for a second…..I thought I would have to go by myself."

"Unnecessary, we would never leave a comrade leave us behind. Much less you Lucina," Laurent intercepted with a push of his glasses.

"Yup. We would always be by your side Lucina," Nah agreed. An action that was unlike her appearance, she walked over and wiped a few of the tears that escaped her eyes in a motherly way. "So don't cry, your not alone." Pausing a bit, she tapped her finger on her chin as she thought out loud. "What was it that your parent's use to say?"

"Uh, you mean the thing about how are bonds makes us strong or whatever," Severa scoffed.

Noire hesitated before clearing up. "Don't you mean about not being pawns of fate?"

"Are you draft?! Of course it's about bonds. That's what all are parents tells us!"

"But didn't your said something about how Robin-"

"Who cares who right! Yer both wasting ya breath," Brandy said.

Both of them looked at him, Noire reaching for her talisman and Severa ready to make a come back before a light laugh interrupted them.

Lucina was laughing at the squabbling of her friends making everyone froze. For some reason, her laugh was something that could make anyone stop where they are and get drawn to the sound. Her laughter was something like the chimes of sweet bells and summer joy. Sweet and pure, like an innocence of a child was still within her. A rare treat to hear during the war compared to the daily bundles of joy when she was young.

He never understood why his mother would look at Lucina with longing when she laughs. After gathering up the courage to ask her why she does, his mother told him why.

"Her laugh is just like Emm's, your aunt. Every time she laughs, it always seems like she really here." Looking at him, she crouched down to his level and grabbed ahold of his hands. "Promise me you would, keep her laugh alive with your smile sweetie."

"Of course!"

"I thank you all," Lucina said after dimming down her laughter. "I was starting to doubt myself ...without you all, my strength dimmed to nothing. In a sense, I think father was right. It is truly the bonds we hold that makes us strong."

Without warning, his blue hair cousin bowed down at them all.

"So I ask of you, of all of you, that I beg for your forgiveness for foolishly think that I could carry on by myself. I've truly realise this is not my burden to carry alone."

Kjelle scoffed at the same time Inigo hummed. Standing tall and proud, Kjelle bowed before Lucina, laying down her lance in front of her.

"It is I who should ask for forgiveness. I'm a knight that fights for my country, the capital, the crown, and my friends."

"And I to would stay by your side princess," Inigi added when he bowed low. "So please count on me to be there with you fighting."

Giggling, Cynthia did the same. "We would always fight with honor. After all, the greatest hero always needs her sidekick by her side," she winked.

"Ey, what's with all the fancy honor and fancy talk. It ain't about da title or crap." Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Brandy, too bowed down. "But if it counts for someth'en, I'll be there to make sure ya don't kill ya self."

"I-I he-help to!" Still in his bunny form, the young Taguel closed his eyes as his ears flopped to the ground. "I'll tr-try to help keep ya alive. Er...as long as you protect me?"

"Stupid bunny," Severa growled, making Yarne shrink closer to the ground. Rolling her eyes it wasn't long before she implanted her sword and bowed. "And don't be stupid, what makes you think we wouldn't stay with you. Don't think we would go down that easily."

"M-me to. I would stay b-by yo-you!"

"It makes the most logical sense to stay with the one who I've lived my life with after all."

"As long as Minerva comes…."

"Yes! The sprouts of the great ones will now form a great new wave of light. And you, my brave cousin, are the guiding voice!"

The princess couldn't help but smile, reassuring that she would always have someone by her side. Without a word, she raised Falchion high up in the air as the last ray of sunlight disappeared behind the distance.

It was time to change fate.

o~0~*~0~o

_Love is not running away or giving up, it's fighting and standing for every moment_

_-Unknown_

o~0~*~0~o

"No."

"But they are big enough to cover over them. Besides, don't they look cute?"

"Hell no."

"But Severa, they-"

"I can't believe this." Grabbing a hold of Lucina's shoulders, she spun her around to look at her directly in the eye. "Look, I'm the one with the most fashion sense here! If your going to hide that brand of yours, then we need to cover them without looking like you want to draw more attention to them looking like a stalker." She grumbled under her breath, "Besides, I would rather die than be caught next to you like that…."

Curiously, the eldest tilted her head in a questionable manner. "What was that Severa?"

"Nothing. Besides, what are you doing still hold those things?!"

"Their cute, I was hoping on keepin-"

"No."

With that said, Severa yanked the massive pair of glasses from her hands with the same look of disgust she had since she saw her pick them up. Going back to the bag (black? Really?!) she fumbled a little bit before humming her satisfaction. Throwing the glasses somewhere in the woods next to them (much to Lucina's dismay) she lightly grabbed her chin to look at her before demanding her close her eyes. Hesitate but trusting the olive-hair girls instinct, she closed her eyes. Feeling her hair being moved from covering her face, she felt the cold touch of metal cover her warm cheeks before being told to open her eyes.

She could see yet couldn't. Her line of sight was blocked a bit with shadow lines near her eyes but could still see enough for no one to sneak directly in front of her.

"Do you like it?" Before she could answer Severa beat her to the punch. "Of course you do. Everything I would pick would be a whole lot better than whatever disaster you've could have chosen." Fixing the mask a bit she continued, "Butterflies might be cliche but I this worked a lot better than I could have thought of."

True to her words, Lucina now bares a dark blue mask trimmed with patterns of gold on the edges. The masks was layered in two, the bottom looking like the ends of a butterfly wing while the top layer finished that look with a curved open circle in the middle.

Fumbling a bit, Lucina touched the mask with her fingers tracing over the swirls of designs. Humming, she decided to let herself be judged by the rest and jogged towards the group.

Ignoring the shouts from Severa, Lucina made it to the campsite that they planned to stay for a bit before leaving. As expected, everyone was busying themselves by gathering and checking on their materials and fixing their weapons. They don't know how far they would be sent back in time so they have to prepare in case they fall in the middle of a battle of sorts.

Announcing herself by the snap of the dry branches under her feet, everyone turned to see their princess completely covered by her face, unable to recognize her if they didn't know about the offer Gerome suggested to cover her brand from praying eyes. It would be troublesome if people start to question the royal family in family affairs or confusing if someone with the same brand like the young princess appeared out of nowhere.

By the the time Severa caught up to her, Lucina was already showing off her mask, asking how it looks and if it was alright.

Of course she got nothing but praise from the mask.

Severa did pick it out after all.

But still…

"I think you should put your hair up."

"E-excuse me!?"

"Your hair," Severa tried again. "Look, your brands not the only thing we're hiding you from. Honestly, have you ever seen someone else with blue hair as light as yours."

"Well no…"

"Well if that's the case, why not make her into a boy," Inigo jokes. "Who would ever think that Princess Lucina is the masked man from the future?"

"Great idea my friend!" Owain jumped in, "What better way to hide the hero's secret then changing one nature! Why it's a destiny calling!"

Severa frowned a bit. "Now hold up, she not-"

"I think it's an excellent idea for one," Laurent closed his book. "It would be more effective to hide your identity from the crown."

"Lucina as a boy huh," Nah pondered. "She might pull it off. Maybe change your voice to something more lower and it might work."

"And who will think she a boy with air' that long," Brandy waved his staff.

"Chop it off."

"Hell no!" Severa shouted when she heard that. Forget everyone trying to make her pretend to be a boy, like hell she will have someone like Kjelle come and cut the pretty locks of hair that she brush every morning with their shared tent.

...not that she jealous of her hair. No, she loves the only connection she had of her daddy. It's just that she wouldn't have anything to fumble and practice with if Kjelle think she can come and cut the hard work she always had pride in! After all, it took weeks of convincing Lucina for her to brush her hair, much less style it!

Kjelle frowned, "Then what do you suppose we do. For her to act like a boy, she would have to fit with the men's style as one should put it."

"And that's why they made pins for such occasions."

"Uh….do I not get a saying about my own hair?"

"No!"

It was a petite fight, everyone knew. But it was fun to see everyone fighting and laughing as something as small as hair. That night everyone slept with smiles on their faces and the feeling of ease coating for them to sleep.

The next day, they all ran to the temple as the fell dragon attacked them.

Cutting down the Risen, Owain kept on running with his retainer by his side. Severa was cursing over and over about her clothes, weapon being not as sharp as she wanted it to be, the Risen, and how stupid they were to let their guard down after one night.

He couldn't agree more.

The temple was almost unrecognizable, the white marble walls were smashed and crumbled with ashes coloring them a deep black. Offerings and old weapons were scattered, broken and tore down with flames of fire eating the wood alive. The waterfall and sacred pools were nothing more than mud. Whatever had once lived there was now probably dead.

Jumping over the rubble in his way, he almost had his clothes get caught by an arrow when Severa deflected it with her sword.

"Watch what your doing princey!"

"But my fateful comrade. I do recall you enlighten my presence by highlighting that my life span was not that of royal blood?"

"Shut up!"

Grabbing a little bit of joy from turning the tables, he shouted another one of his 32 moves (and counting) that, he, personally named with a bored wide grin.

Severa was not impress of course.

Maybe he should watch where she pointed that sword of hers next time.

Finally in his sights, he could see the portal that Naga told them about when she came to warn them. Standing next to the portal were the rest of the group, minus his cousin, Nah, and Gerome.

"Hey, where are the rest," his retainer shouted.

"THOSE INSOLENT FOOLS HAVE NOT ARRIVE! TO HELL WITH THEM! TO HELL WITH THEM ALL AS THUNDER RAIN UPON THEM!!!"

It seems that someone had their talisman at the ready…

"I'm worried, they haven't come back yet," Cynthia said as she stabbed one of the Risens that got to close. Her pegasus, who was on the ground, stomp on the Risen for good measures as it disappeared.

"You mean that acrobat? Really," Severa deadpan. From the way she said it, it seems that she was worried for one person in particular.

"How is Gerome an acrobat?"

"You didn't deny it."

"Wait no- that's not-"

"Everyone!"

On cue (and to Cynthia's relief), Lucina came running towards them. Gerome and Nah (who was currently a dragon) were right by her side with faces filled with panic as much as Lucina's voice was.

Owain cheered mentality knowing that everyone else was safe. But the thought quickly left his mind when he saw the giant eye looking straight at him.

"Run!"

Breath hitched at the sight of the dragon, Laurent grabbed another tome from his robe and muttered under his breath before a wave of fire washed over the Risens that were coming their way. Shrieking, they smell of burning flesh wafted in the air as he turned to his comrades. "Go! We have to go now!"

Noire still possessed by her talisman glared at Laurent before grabbing a hold of Yarne's ear and dragging him into the pool of light with his complaints. The last thing he saw before they disappeared completely was the small strands of Noire's light blonde hair go through.

The next ones to go through was Brandy, who was pushed by Kjelle much to his dismay by the sound of his shouts. Looking at Laurent, she grabbed him by the collar of his robe and pulled him in the portal before he could get a word out.

By this time, Lucina, Gerome, and Nah had finally joined the group. Noticing who was still left Lucina turned to both Gerome and Cynthia. "Both of you go through, it takes more time for your mounts to fit in."

Cynthia looked like she wanted to complain but was stopped when Gerome placed his hand on her shoulders. Biting her lips she bobbed her head yes, orange pig tales flying in her face before ushering her pegasus with a sweet voice to go through the portal with her. It took some time but by then only her tail was still visible. Cynthia grabbed a hold of it before pumping her fist in the air with a "Don't forget to be a hero!" as she too crossed the portal.

Gerome was less dramatic as Minerva was more calm about walking through the portal then Cynthia's pegasus. He said nothing as he passed through.

With only five people, it was harder to hold back the Risen. Knowing how this would go, Owain made sure to back up slowly to his cousins side as they drew near to the portal.

He didn't know she was behind him, so when he backed up suddenly from an axe user he felt a small body being pushed back with a yelp in surprise. Without thinking, he turned to see the end of two twin braids go through the light before disappearing.

Well… he better be careful when he sees her again…

Joy….

But to his regret, he shouldn't have turned around either. Because the next thing he knew he was pushed into the portal as well.

Eyes wide, he tried to reach behind himself to grab the person who pushed him for support or for them to try to steady him up right again. But he only managed to grab nothing but air.

Slowly his body entered through the portal. Head first, then neck, his shoulders and his arms and body. Still trying to fight, he twisted his body so that one of his arms were reaching out to the outside. It was useless, he knew, but he must stay as long as he can. His cousin. His mother. Father. Country. Land.

Her…

Before his hand completely submerged in with the rest of his body, he could feel the ghost touch of a hand grazing his.

o~0~*~0~o

**For the information I gave through this story:**

**-Cynthia, daughter of Sumia and Gaius**

**-Noire, daughter of Libra and Tharja**

**-Side ship: Cynthia and Gerome**

**As a side note, the children who are of royal or noble blood will have retainers. As I'm counting Sumia of nobility. Gerome's father is that of nobility so that's why he would also have a retainer.**

**For the information given:**

**-Owain's retainer: Severa (if it wasn't obvious)**

**-Lucina's retainer: ?**

**-Brandy's retainer: ?**

**-Cynthia's reatinet: ?**

**-Gerome's retainer: ?**


	3. Chapter 3: Peaceful Nightmare

His head was pounding.

He didn't know why but it was killing him how much it wouldn't stop.

Trying to shake it off he groaned as he turned his whole body to the other side he was facing to move the discomfort from his left to his right.

Instead he felt a light flashing at his closed eyelids.

Groaning again, he dragged a hand over his face before slowly opening his eyes. A blur of his surroundings was all he could see before his vision decided to defog itself for a better view of things.

Blades, or blades of grass to be exact. They curved and swayed in front of him with the sunlight helping them shine a pretty light green. Teasing him, they fan in front of his face. Not touching but close enough to feel like it had.

Enraptured by it, his hand played with the blades of grass as it curled and tickled at his fingers. He never did see grass this green since…..since…

That's right!!

Suddenly his sleepy mind was jolted awake. His body no longer feeling heavy with numbness as he became hyperawer of his surrounding. Quickly sitting up from his laid back position where he slept, his hands frantically felt around his waist for his sword.

It wasn't there.

Panic clawed its way to his throat as moved his hands to the grass once again to try and find the familiar feel of the wooden handle of his, no, their sword.

He couldn't have lost it. He couldn't have. He made sure, ever since his last breath, he would take care of that sword in his fathers place. With that sword he was supposed to protect his mother.

He failed…

He was supposed to protect the royal family.

I failed….

He was supposed to help protect Lucina's laugh.

I failed you….

He was suppose to protect them all.

I failed you fath-

A sting of pain erupted near the side of his palm.

Hissing, he retreaded his hand back to his chest. He opened his fist cautiously but with a strange feeling of hope as he does. His left hand had a thin line of open skin, gathering with crimson around the edges before it became a droplet falling onto the grass.

He sucked in a small breath of air.

Retracing where his hand once been, he saw the silver metal of his Killing Edge reflecting the light of the sun with a few spots of blood near the tip.

Relief washed over him, it felt like his body was going to drop from the reassurance that it wasn't lost, that he didn't fail his father's last words.

Though shaken, his left hand reached for the handle. Gripping it, he brought the blade closer to his face, checking if it was truly his blade, if was truly his father's blade that he was holding in his grasp.

Inscripted in the handle, barely covered by his thumb, he could see the name of the one that both he and his father hold dear.

Lissa

It was his, it was theirs…

Tears pooled before slowly rolling down his cheeks. Laughing a bit he used his arm to wipe them away as he breath a smile.

For those few moments, he let himself relax for the first time since the news that the Risen have came back arrived at his doorstep. He never could forget the look of his mother's face when she heard the news from one of the castles guards. How she refuses to go back to Yeliss even when the guard tried to make her change her mind. How the guard gave her a hug before flying off in her pegasus with a look of deep regret.

Thinking about it now, it felt almost like a nightmare then a distant dream.

Rolling his shoulders with a pop, he made a grab for his bag (which he found out he still had when looking for his sword on him) and opened it to see if anything was missing when he cross through.

After a bit of searching, he found four vulneraries, a bottle of water, flint, some money, some bandages, a few dry potatoes, dried up meat, some clothes and his broken staff from his mother.

He could lose everything but would be in peace if he still had his sword and staff by his side.

After using the bandages and one of the bottles of vulneraries to disinfect the wound, he prompt himself to look around his surroundings. Done with his search he tried to see where the sun was but was limited by the trees in his was. As it so happens, he found himself in the midst of some sort of thick forest, tree tops letting small rays of light but not a clear view of the sky.

Disdain that he had to climb, he jumped from branch to branch till his head was popped out of the field of leaves. Finally with the sun in view, and measuring with his hand to see the time of day, he jumped down to make camp for the coming dusk.

By the time the sound of crickets chirping reach his ears he had a campfire going with the two potatoes cooking, one for tonight and the morning. He was use to eat very little, it wasn't like one could simply find food in such dark times when every village they meet was either destroyed or in the midst of collapsing. Game was rare to find, dead from the smoke or the lack of food for themselves to eat while crops were especially scares. At one point they thought about making a small farm but was dub to much time for the crops to grow as well as troublesome to stay in one spot for any Risen to pick on. So as you would expect, food was incredibly hard to find, forcing them to salvage whatever they could find.

It was a miracle he could still fight with the diet he has.

Watching the fire crackle and pop he couldn't help but think about the others. Where they are, what are they doing right now, are they all alright or are they not here yet? At what point in time did he come back? Was his mother still alive? Were his parents even together?

Thoughts swarm his head, question after question before he stopped himself going to deep.

First he has to figure out where in the world is he. He could find a town or village, listen in the gossip that might be floating around and hope that he is not going to meet his uncle and his Shepherds anytime soon. Once that's done he should figure out at what point in time was he in. before the war or was he to late? Was he in the beginning of their journey or was his past self born?

"Gahh!"

Yelling, he grabbed a hold of his dark black hair and gave it a hard scratch. Hoping that this would help his mind stop straying too far from his thoughts.

Unfortunately that just made his scalp red from the scratching.

Not wanting to repeat, he used one of the sticks that he gather to roll both his dinner and breakfast away from the fire for him to grab. After playing with the steaming hot vegetable from burning his hand, he savor the flavor as he took a small bite. He wanted to devore his portion right then and there. But he knew that if he were to do so, then he would not have food for the long journey he may encounter. Until he finds a town, multiple game, or have a heap load of gold coins then he would relax and eat to his heart's content.

For now, he does not wish to selfish with what little he has.

He took the last bite of the vegetable with his stomach still feeling empty. Yet his mind tricking it to think it was full. Only the fact that his mind told him that he ate the meal of a rabbit was the only sign he had that he was empty.

It was nothing short of a miracle that he could still fight with very little fuel.

Then again ...worse thing happen to him than eating a lot less.

With that said, he made himself comfortable sitting with the trunk of a tree as his pillar to hold him up right. A trick he learned from Frederick when they went camping once.

Now looking like he was rather awake when he goes to sleep, he searched the shadows once again before closing his eyes.

o~0~*~0~o

_The two most powerful warriors are patience and time_

_-Leo Tolstoy _

o~0~*~0~o

Another day in the forest, another day to sleep under the stars…

...another day to cry himself to sleep.

He needs to stop though. He can't continue walking like a puppet on strings anymore. It wasn't like him. Wasn't like him at all.

But guess that's why he does this to himself, because there's no one in the woods to see him take off his mask.

During the days that went by he found plenty of game. So much so that he could only eat on portion of meat before calling it a day. His stomach was not used to eating so much food, much less a healthy amount of it. So as the days went by he would only kill one animal every day, eating a little more each day knowing that this world was not yet at the brink of famine.

Yet his mind keep playing tricks on him. Sometimes when he is searching for something other than trees he could see movement around the corners, shadows always looking like they had a killer hidden underneath them. He couldn't count how many times he swiped his blade only to realize that it was his imagination and that there were no Risen after him.

He hated it, he hated being scared of this world that was yet to hit disaster. He hated it so much.

Then after a week living in those woods he encountered one.

He encountered a Risen.

He was resting near a stream that he was lucky enough to find. After filling up his empty water bottle and the empty vulnerarie bottle that he used before, he decided to take his own filling by drinking directly from the stream.

That was a mistake it seems.

One second he was kneeling down at the river stream and then the next thing he knew, he was knocked onto the ground with in open gash of skin on his side.

He gasped, not of pain but in surprise. He did not think someone would sneak up to him, especially in these woods. He had not seen any sights of anything man-made yet someone has attacked him out of the blue.

Hearing the swinging of a blade coming down at him, he quickly rolled alway and hurried to his feet.

And froze.

In front of him wasn't a traveler or bandits or mercenary or hunter. It was a Risen. A decayed, magically living, heart stopping Risen.

He gulped.

So many thoughts swarmed through his mind, stinging him as he stared at its glowing eyes.

Was he too late, was he really too late? Did the terrible future that he lived his whole life in already in motion? Did Grima reall-

No, he has to focus, he's about to die if he just stood there.

He only had a second to calm down before the Risen aimed at him. From the looks of the tome in its hand with that big floppy hat and robes, he could tell that this was a mage he was dealing with.

On instinct, he dodges to the side before a strike of electricity hit the ground next to him. That a quick glance, the grass was blackened and smoking with ash as its remains. If he is not careful then he would end up like that as well, living for a second before death do him part.

No, he mustn't think like that. He has to stay positive. He has to think heroic. He has to think like a true hero.

Just like that he was the hero of this chapter book story.

"Ha! You think you could defeat the hero of darkness!? Why what a daring brethren you would spin!"

His vocabulary is shorting, he needs to fix that soon.

The Risen didn't react to his outburst, instead it raised its hand again to shoot another bolt of lightning. Owain saw this and only ran towards the Risen, not stopping even when he heard the crackle of static. Just as he was in front of the Risen, the sound of thunder clapping rang in his ears as he ducked down and spun his leg at his oppointes legs. The Risen shrieked as it fell, too focused on charging his magic in one hand. As he went down, Owain barely missed the bolt that tried to shock him, holding back a hiss when he felt it graze his skin. That was going to leave a mark if he doesn't use heal it soon.

Jumping back from his crouched position, he hurried to stab his Killing Edge right through the yellow covered tome so that it was deemed useless. Seeing this, the Risen aimed to grab him by his legs but only retired as his arm got cut off with purple mist flying were the stump was. Whatever the Risen was going to do was wasted as Owain cut a large gap onto the Risen;s back. It screamed once more before becoming a purple mist once more.

Breathing heavily, he dropped to the ground as he hugged his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms before crying.

This world was not safe after all. This world has already faced the tragedy that took his home. He did not come back in time, he was just to late.

He didn't know how long he cried there, thinking how he didn't make it in time before he suddenly stops when he felt something hugging him.

He paused, not bothering lifting his head. Who ever was hugging him was warm. Not as in heat by the way they did so kind of reminded him of how his mother hugged him. Filled with love and compassion and promises. That is what it felt like.

He didn't want to pull away. Heck, he wanted to stay there and forget about everything that this world made him suffer through because this hug was all he needed in this world. But he was weary of who had hugged him.

Still not pulling away he lifted his head, not really planning on what he would do next when he paused. In his line of vision he could see hair, flowing olive green hair.

His breath hitched.

His mind stopped.

His heart cried.

It was….

Spinning around with so much speed that he almost fell to the ground, he wrapped his arms around her, not caring if she saw him cry or how very un-Owain like he was acting. He did not care even one bit if she was here.

"Severa!"

The arms around him held him tighter as a hand weaved its way to him hair, gently stroking it.

He choked on his own sobs when he felt her hand. It was so unlike her to have so much love in a single touch much less have her tongue snap back at him to stop crying like a baby. It felt so warm and tender that he gaped when he felt her hug him tighter.

At first he didn't question it. It just wanted all of his problems to go way as he held her, not caring anymore about the Risen or the future or his failure.

Yet his mind caught up to him, telling him that this was wrong and that something wasn't right at all. She would never act like this as much as it pains him to say so. Beside how would ever Severa find her way to him in the first place without snapping at him. This wasn;t Severa and he knew it.

By now his sobbs have stopped leaving his eyes red and tear marks on his cheeks as proof of his cries. Mind whirling and breath trying to stay steady, he lifted his face to see if it was truly the girl who he had thought was holding him in their arms.

He did not expect this.

It truly was Severa, but she was different at the same time. Her hair was no longer in her pigtails, let loose as they entangled themselves with the grass. Inwardly he winced before freezing. Severa would never have let her hair touch anything that might dirty it much less tangle it.

He whimpered out of fear.

Her face was blank. He held no emotion or signs of why she was hugging him with such love but she was merely emotionless. Her eyes held no light with her skin a sickly pale white.

A scream clawed at his throat as he saw her chest.

Right in the middle was a hole, an open gash. The skin was ragged and messy, chunks of flesh were barely attached to her body as they hung loosely. Who ever had left the wound on her didn't seem to care of a clean sweep.

His eyes bugged.

It was still bleeding. There was crust of dried up blood yes but it was still bleeding. Crimson blood osed out, taunting him as slowly trailed down to the ground.

His first reaction was to cover up the wound but was deemed impossible when he felt her arms locking over his body again into a hug.

He needed to scream.

He could still feel warmth, but it wasn't from her arms as they now felt cold ever through his clothes. The blood sticking to him. His chest was covered with it now. Trying to remove himself from her he tried to grab her shoulders and pushed her back but she wouldn't bugch.

"Severa ...please.."

He didn't know what he was begging for but all he wanted was to get away from her.Still trying to push her he suddenly felt her gripping him tighter.

His lungs were being closed off from air, breathing he gasped out. "Severa ...stop it …..Severa please…"

She didn't listen to him. Face still emotionless she crushed him more and more till he felt his bones beginning to crush.

"...pl ...ra...top…..no…"

His vision was failing him, he could no longer feel anything with his hand flopped helplessly to his side as his eyes straining to stay open.

His ears were ringing so badly that it hurts. He could barely hear anything over his gasp of shallow breaths and the ear splitting ring, but even so he could hear very clearly when she spoke in a voice he always dreaded.

"You can't stop this world destiny worm. No one can ever defeat the Fell Dragon Grima!"

He woke up with a start and a new revolution in mind.

He will not submit to that dragon ever again. He will stop his future from happening. He will defeat every foe that came in his way. And he swore on his parents graves that he would protect them. He would protect them all, everyone…

As the prince of the new future fair Yiless, he will protect its future at any cost.

For he is Prince Owain, the son of Princess Lissa and the Khan Lon'qu.

o~0~*~0~o

**Information given:**

**-Owain, son of Lissa and Lon'qu**


	4. Chapter 4: A Hero Arise

It has been almost three years since he has entered through this world and during that time he learned many things.

It seems that Uncle Chrom was truly the new Exalt along side with his wife Robin and their newly born daughter, baby Lucina. While it was great to hear that they were still alive, he couldn't help but let his heart sink when it was Uncle Chrom that was the current ruler instead of Aunt Emmeryn.

There are rumors that Emmeryn has survived the fall with a price over losing her memory but he chose not to let his hopes up in case they were just rumors spread by those that wish to scare King Gangrel to submission. He could never forget that he was too late to help his aunt. Even worse is that he could never see his aunt face to face.

More news is that it seems that Uncle Chrom has ruled for almost two years. If he could recall, then this means that the threat of Walhart the Conqueror will become a reality when he sets off to take over his home land.

Speaking of which, after finally finding a village and sitting himself at a tavern he just sat back and listen to the sound of drunks talking. While taverns aren't something that some people (Lucina) approve of they always do have the best source of information anywhere. That and Anna.

But even so he did found out that he was in Valm, a ship ride away from his home.

In other words, he was never at home and could never go home.

He felt pain in his chest every time he thinks about it. A rule that Lucina thought of was that they have to stay near the place they arrived in. Even if it meant staying at home.

He could always leave and run to the capital and watch his mother from afar but he could never risk putting her in danger if he does something stupid again and mess up the timeline.

So heavy hearted he didn't even dare himself to make it to the coast.

And that was a good thing too because Walhart ordered a ship of some of his finest soldiers to go attacks Ferox in order to take over more land for his empire.

He snorted.

He just can't wait to hear the news that his Uncle defeated the ship load of strangers that were so over their heads that they sailed back in shame over their loss.

From what he remembered from Frederick that was when Cherche tagged along. Gerome had to be at least happy about that right?

But even so he did realise that things were set sooner than expected for him. He waited for himself to witness the beginning of the Conquest that Chrom and his Shepherds will vanquish. That would mean that one war was over and two more to be followed by.

He narrowed his eyes with that.

That would mean that it would be a few more months before his parents would even step foot into Valm! He waited for three years and yet he has to wait for a few more months!

Groaning he slammed his head on the edge of the table in front of him.

No one spared him a glance as he walked away from the tavern to camp out for the night.

Walking an hour away from the sun he finally let him self set up camp. Fireplace and whetstone out. Swords to be sharpened and a bit of food to be cooked (much more than he's used to eat so he could go back to eating a normal meal). Supplies checked on and books recovered he opened up a leather covered journal and a feather before starting to write down everything he knew from today's information gathering.

-Walhart is about to invade

-In south eastern of Valm

-Cherche probably landed in Ferox

-Few more months till the Conquest

-No hints of others

Beyond that there were more notes to his journal. Things like "Not in Yeliss" or "No one is with me". Some were personal like "Mother's staff was polished" or "Hand is more frequent".

But other notes were just sad.

And days on end it is always like this. Travel with the path and end up in a town. Gather supplies, go to the tavern, gather information and then leave before night falls to camp.

He could always entertain the thought of staying in an inn but he didn't feel comfortable enough to actually let his guard down to have proper bedding. It just felt...wrong in more ways than one to feel the soft sense of wool when everyone had to go through the same thing as to sleep on the hard dry floor.

He's a prince that was dubbed to have special treatment wherever he goes. In training? Go easy on him. When dinner comes? Cut his steak to even amounts. When camping? Make sure he has his own tent. Even at the fall, the soldiers insisted on giving him their share of rations when they were hungry themselves.

After that he quickly learned how to take an equal footing as everyone else. He never wants anyone to think more of him because of his title.

At times like those, it's almost insulting to think of such things when everyone has equal chance of dying.

Even so, he dose tries to eat more then for his liking. He knows that with the amount of food that he consumes everyday will not give him much energy if he keeps up with the smell of game and warm bread enveloping the air so much that it makes him sick. He rather not have the smell of food affecting his battling against Risen.

A note to that is that the Risen are almost completely gone surprisingly. Their were still some around but not as much as he expected like in the future. There were so few of them that he only saw three of them ever since he gotten here, one when he was near the river and a duo that was at the edge of a village that tried to pay him for getting rid of them but refused because he didn't even know there was a reward for taking out the Risen (much to the mayor's dismay).

But as peaceful as it may be to Risen, this timeline still has threats of thieves, bandits, and most importantly Walhart.

As the days go by and the nights steal away he count the number of dangers and progress of Walhart and his army. The once still shadows of the forest became linked with movement of people trying to either have his head or his supplies in their pockets to live on.

Now one thing that he inherited from his father was that he could tell when someone is a good or bad person by a glance. All he has to do is get at least a glimpse of the other person's eyes to see if they hold fear of living another day or the joy of the sight of blood.

Now that he thinks about it, maybe that's why father joined the Shepherds when Balilso told him to join Uncle Chrom's small army.

And thank Naga he did because he rather have his existence be noticed thank you very much.

So yes, Valm is completely free from most of the Risen that pledged his homeland only to have that threat replaced by humans.

Not that he doesn't see the good in riding this world of those that had the same purpose as the undead, but it felt...wrong? Right? He can not say because it's been so long since he cut down human flesh. The only time he really have done that was when the followers of Grima tried to take them all down so that Grima would not have to waste its time on getting rid of them once and for all.

Predictably they won but it was wobbly on how his friends fired on seeing blood on their weapons. Some like Cynthia and Noire were horrified and hid themselves from the others as soon as the camp was set up. Others like Gerome and Inigo were immune to it as they have fought other like this and had themselves comforting many of them. Nah and Yarne were washing themselves of blood and were rubbing so hard that their skin was red when they came out of the bath house. Poor Nah had bitten someone as well and was chugging the water they had down to wash the taste of blood. But most of them were just empty from it all. It wasn't that they didn't feel regret from killing them…..no. It was more of that they have been through so much that they couldn't help but think that what was done was done. When they chose to follow the monster that killed this world then they have already marked their fates.

That just what it is.

Nothing more……

Just……

Nothing…….

Nothing at all…….

o~0~*~0~o

_The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again._

_-Charles Dickens_

o~0~*~0~o

Time went on and he knows for a fact that it might be safe to finally meet the Shepherds.

Walhart had officially attacked all of Ferox and in turn attacked Ylisse. And with that you could guess that the Shepherds were all called in with an army of both Ferox and Ylisse.

Does that mean he could join his parents if they are coming over to Valm?

No… he needs to become stronger than he is right now to join his mother and father, right by their side!

So thats why…..

"Ack!"

...he's in the woods looking for the legendary blade of Mystletainn an ancient regalia bland from Jugdral that was said to be resting in the Sage's Hamlet. A blade that strong will surely help him become the perfect warrior to defeat the fallen. Staying an hour more than he's used to in the tavern was totally worth it if he was able to hear such lashes tale!

But even so….

"There's nothing but silk and echoes in these baren hallows!"

Spitting out some of the spiders web that he got in his mouth, Owain bleached at the idea of eating a spider before wiping his tongue with the back of his hand. Groaning he sidestepped the spider's ruined home before going deeper into the woods.

He was annoyed beyond belief. First of all, every since he heard of the tale everything just went downhill from there. The shops were short in supplies so he only gotten the last vaulanbery before closing time and ended up breaking that bottle alongside some of the others in his bag. Next the woods had hardly any game for him to hunt making him eat his last bit of potatoes before he gotten attacked again from some ruffians that were demanding that he hands over his valuables. So when he finally made it to the Sage's Hamlet he was tired and frustrated when he found that no one was awake after night time. So not only did he eat a proper meal but he had still very short ends of his supplies hanging over him. And those sages! Don't get him started when he asked if they ever heard of the ancient regalia blade because it was frustrating when they ignore him or just scoff at him!

No one but his friends can do that! No one!

Ok ok maybe they had a reason to with the way he spoke but did sages of all people had to scoff at him!

So here he was, wandering in the woods, trying to find the blade that he oh so dearly wishes for.

Seeing that the trees in front of him were less dense and was coming to a small clearing he hummed his satisfaction before breaking through the trees to the sunlight hitting his eyes. Stretching out he took in his surroundings to see that he was on top of a cliff. The cliff itself wasn't all the height and gave him a sense that he could manage to jump off without hurting himself. He was surprisingly felaxable, something that his parents found out the hard way.

Below the cliff he could see the Sage;s Hamlet not to far from where he was with the forest surrounding half of the village before clearing it off to the plain lands. A path road was made underneath the cliff as well as it curved and stretch along the rocky walls before darting into the safety of the forest to get to the Hamlet.

Seeing the sun was no longer above his head he huffed a bit before calling it a day so he could get some much needed rest. Not everyone could go on without having at least a homemade meal once in awhile. Knowing that he might not get any of Ylisse or Chon'sin specialties, his mouth still watered for a warm meal. He wonders what type of food they have here?

Lost in thought he didn't see the suspicious looking group below till he heard a cry.

"Please let me go!"

Ears perking up from the sound of distress, he immediately crashed down to the ground as he peeked over the cliff to see what was going on. In his line of sight he could see a group of Ruffians. There were some Swords Masters, dressed in the traditionally Chon'sin way with a rugged edge to their look, Berserkers, bones of their prey hanging on them, Dake Mages, dark amounts of magic reminating from them, and Thieves, their faces covered in shadows from their clocks. One thief choose not to use the scarf mask that the others cover themselves in. His face was pointy, long thin noise that angled across his face, a sharp chin, hair on either side of his mouth in a sharp point with another triangle of hair under his mouth. Hair that was so dirty that it was a hideous green that made even Owain cringe as he himself brush his own dark locks.

The pointy face man had an ugly grin on his rather naturally sharp features as he called out to someone in front of his and it was not the two Berserkers that were standing in the man's point of view.

"Oi! I make the rules here! What makes you think you have the power to say what we can or can't do?"

Sandwiched in between the two, a woman, no, a maiden cowered in fear as the man drew ever so closer to her. "I'm-m sor-rry. Pl-please…"

Something dangerous crossed the man's eyes as he fingered his coat to pull out a hunting knife out of his pockets. Whimpering the woman tried to back away from the shiny metal only to be stopped by the two Berserkers that each grabbed a hold of her arms. Watching this play the mans mouth twisted into a sinister smirk before roughly grabbing the woman's chin in his hands before dragging the blade across her throat.

"All right woman," he all but purred as his voice suddenly become more demanding. "Speak! Where'd ya put the treasurer!"

The maiden tried to hold back her sobs when she answered, "I've never heard of no treasure here! Honest I've haven't!"

The man paused for a bit, staring at her for a few moments before his mouth performed a perfect 'oh'. Drawing both his hands he took a step back as he examined the maiden again before a wicked smile enrose. "Then I guess we're done here. Boy's kill her."

With that he turned to leave with the rest of the group at his tail but for the two Berserkers.

"Aye boss!"

The maiden screamed, knowing that her end was sure to come as one of the Berserkers that had a hold of her released her arm as to strike her with the steel axe on hand. She closed her eyes as she waited for the sound of her own body get chopped on the hands on those that kidnapped her from her home.

Yet the sound of steel never hit flesh but another metal itself.

Daring a great feat, Owain was under the axe with his own Killing Edge deflecting the burut force of the Berserker's throwing arm. A war cry ripped out of his throat as used his legs to spring upwards and in turn, pushing the man of bones away with a slash as his chest was barred with blood of his death.

With that he turned around to the only one that was in the way of saving a life. "Haul fiend!"

The only other Berserker left holding the girl only stared at the young man with wide eyes before baring his teeth. "Who the devil are you!"

For some reason it seemed to please the boy as he swooped his right hand over his face to shadow his left side. "One chosen by forces beyond mortal comprehension! See how my sword hand twitches!" He lifted up his left hand with the sword in its grasp. "It hungers ...for justice!"

The Berserker had no anger in his eyes anymore but was all replaced with confusion. The maiden started too wide eye at the dark haired young man but for different reasons.

Seeing how all eyes were on him his ego of words continued. "Leave now if you value life and limb, for I can not stay the hungry hand!"

The Berserker could feel his left eye twitch.

"This guy's got rocks in his head…"

Shifting his tight grasp on the girl to his axe that was hanging on his leather belt he shifted his balance to the right side of his body as he lazily started at Owain. "All right then, boy. Guess you're the first to-"

Whatever the man was trying to say was lost in his own voice of agony as he too fell down from the force of a sword piercing through his body as he took his last breath.

Staring at the man he only could turn away to help the maiden whose feet could no longer hold her up any longer of the shock of the many events that happened that day.

It took the maiden a moment to realize that that the man that saved her was holding out his hand for her to grasp. Shakingly laughing, she grabbed a hold of his hand as he helped her up with no difficulty whats so ever. Twisting her hands around her skirt she laughed again with less fear as she gazed at her saveur. "Oh, thank the stars! You've saved my life!"

Knowing that he could save a life, even if it wasn't one of the people he holds so dear, he couldn't help but grin that he managed to save at least one person from deaths hands.

"Of course! This hero of justice will always castaway ever shadow in this land!"

The maiden stared blankly at the man, all shakiness gone as she all but stares at him before she gives in to the laughter bubbling in her throat.

Unknowing to them a man with a hair of dark blue and a mark proudly displayed on his shoulder for all to see was staring in disbelief at the two.

"Wait ...that stance…"

o~0~*~0~o

**Information given in this story****-Lucina, daughter of Robin and Chrom**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

Owain would always face the unexpected, an ambition that his father passed down to him. If you are to expect the unexpected then you will always be able to stand on your toes without any distractions from the enemy.

But today it also seemed to apply to his allies.

He honestly didn't expected this. From the many stories that Frederick use to tell him, they weren't even meant to be twenty miles from the Sage's Hamlet. Some part of him still must have dreaded that the past will stay the same, that no one would find him, that he would be stuck here all alone.

That didn't seem to be the case.

After a good laugh with the maiden he saved (Kalia was her name)then telling her to make a run for the next town over for help for her to be safe. He knew that with his skills he could hold the bandits back for awhile but even he couldn't defeat them all by himself. Making sure she stayed on the main road and out of the forest was when he started to make haste for the Hamlet.

Running and sprinting through the forest he saw evidence that the bandits were close. Foot prints, broken branches, animal fur; they were all signs that he saw while running.

Before long, the clues were no longer needed with the voice that carried out.

"All right boys! Search this village clean from any thing you can find! Take all the gold and weapons you can find! Burn the buildings! Destroy this town if you have to! Just find that treasure!"

When he exited out of the forest a sight greeted him.

Buildings were stashed and struck, doors unwillingly opened with brute force leaving broken pieces of driftwood behind. Broken glass littered the floor, shops were torn apart with their merch in pieces or left on the ground. Farm animals were killed, bodies on the floor with some still alive and running deeper into the forest, deeper to their deaths with the wild animals ready for a midday snack. The villages sages were nowhere to be found but he could hear them, desperate for help as the screams of fear came from the villagers, echoing through the wind.

In the middle of it all he could recognize the man that was threatening Kalia. A hand on his sword and another with a torch lit by fire, illuminating his face with an eerie look even when it was midday.

"Hurry up you slobs! Get me the treasurer or the next person I see will be cut down by my sword!"

Owain was mad, very mad at this man who let his own greed consume him as the promise of treasure outweigh the loss of a life. Who was this man to do such a thing, all for a simple sample of gold!

"Halt and say your prayers to your end!"

Confused more than he was afraid, the man turned around to see Owain posing, hand over his eye, keen bent battle stance, sword pointed at his heart. Truthful he might have been more frightened if this didn't make him want to laugh at this young man's act.

Holding down his howl of laughter and confusion he lazily tilted his head with a small bits of amusement on his face. "Who the hell are you? Did one of them Sgae's sent you as a sacrifice?"

Owain ignored him. "I am the wolf who howls for justice! The eagle who cries for love! A chosen warrior come from the future to bring hope to a dying world…"

His eyes never left that of the man as he straightened his back with a readjusting his grip on his hand. Loud, he has to loud and proud of the name that was given to him. A name that his parents had chosen for him.

"I am Owain! Now, atone for your deeds in the eternal hellfire of perdition!"

He ran, his feet push back on the ground to give him an extra speed boost. He watched as the expression on the man's face slowly become that of fear and surprised as his blade became ever so closer to his chest. Twisting his wrist so that the blade was hovering a little from the targeted spot, he yelled. "RADIANT...DAAAAAAWN!"

The man's face was that of pure shock, a boy who was simply making himself look like a fool was now in front of him, a dangerous glint in his eyes, sword ready to take his life with his own hands. It happened fast, to fast as the half-made attempt to raise his own blade in order to defend himself was too late for him to save his own life. All he could do was wait and watch as the blade came to end his life.

And then it happened.

His hand twiched.

So sudden and fast that his whole hand was thrown off course, the blade pointing to the right as the handle of his sword hit the thieve's shoulder. The man yelled, pushed back from the force of Owain's punch (push?) with his feet carrying him away from the dark haired boy, trying not to trip. Finally catching himself he stepped back some more, worried and far more than just a little confused as to what had just happened. Just seconds ago he was sure he had made his way to death's door. So what it Naga's name had stopped that from happening?

Owain on the other hand was standing there trying to still his left hand with his right as it kept on twitching. "Blast you, sword hand! Now's no time for games!" Busy with his own dilemma he did not see how the man was slowly gripping his sword with a secret promise, how the bandits in the area had stopped to see what was going on just to see him battling his own hand, how from the forest behind him the man dressed in blue had his traveling party next to his as they all but watch him.

When his hand had stopped from twitching he huffed before looked back at the thief that still had a look of bewilderment. "You've escaped fate this time, rogue, but remember—justice always prevails!" his hand twiched again. "Gah! Stop that sword hand!"

The thief starred.

The group of bandits starred.

The man in blue starred.

His party also starred.

"Wow," a girl with blonde pigtails spoke, breaking the silence the rest of her comrades had entered. "That guy's really weird."

More than a few of her party members slapped their hands onto their faces, knowing exactly who that 'guy' way.

The thief had just about enough and finally let loose the laugh that he tried so hard to stop. "Gahar har har! I KNEW there were rocks in your head! Gahar har har ha!"

Seeing that their boss was still alive and kicking, the bandits all laughed along with him. Half of them not understanding why they were laughing in the first place while half of them were laughing by the crazy events that had come to play.

Owain was all but more than just a little mortified.

Wiping a tear from his eyes from the extreme laughter he fought so hard to control the leader gasped once more before clapping his hands with a cackle. "Look lively, boys! Ignore the dolt and find us that treasure! Pinch everything that shines, and make for the hills!"

This was rewarded by cheers from his men as they all scattered away from the boy and deeper into the Hamlet, dubbing the boy not a threat.

"Oh no you don't," Owain muttered silently. With a run, he made a stab at one of the bandits that had their backs turned at him, crying out as the blade ended their foolish life. Some saw this and growled at the boy, weapons at the ready but all Owain was looking at was the thief that thought less of him. "Not today, ne'er-do-wells! The legendary blade Mystletainn is fated for my twitching hand alone!"

The thief sneered at him before running away to find the treasure.

Owain gave chase to kill the man and find the legendary blade, killing those that tried to stop him from going after their boss.

The only ones left are the few bodies that Owain had killed from standing in his way with a few bandits and the party in the forest.

The man in blue blinked. "...I am so lost right now. What is he even talking about?"

A girl, similarly dressed with blue as well opened her mouth to speak before closing it with a shake of her head.

A woman with the purest locks of white also looked like she wanted to say something, amusement written all over he face before she shook her head in an attempt to hide her growing smile.

But the boy next to the three all but jumped up and down in excitement, clearly pleased by the show that he was able to witness.

Seeing as no one was ready to give him an answer that man scratched his templates. "...Never mind. Let's just kill the bandits, and I'm sure everything will sort itself out."

o~0~*~0~o

_Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase_

_-Martin Luther King. Jr_

o~0~*~0~o

Cutting down another ruffian from using his own blade to do the exact same thing, Owain made a jump to the right as a mage used an Elwind to cut him down with another ruffian coming straight towards him. Grunting, he ducked down as the ruffian stab nothing but air. Rounding his leg, Owain kicked the back of his knees, jumping with a frog leap as the man went down.

He wasted no time to kill him with his Killing Edge. In a split second, he relaxed.

Seeing this, the mage made an advance to take his life, hand hovering his tomb as sacred words gather under his lips. Magic pooling in his hand, an ancient circle appears faintly underneath Owain as he released the cost of his mistake.

The mage's eyes were filled with a sadic pleasure as he was going to be the one to end the young Myrmidon's life.

He raised his hand, ready to finish it all with one word, one calling so he many see the blood of his-

A sword cut the mage's hand. Screaming as blood gushed out onto the tomb that fell out of his grip. His life was short lived as the same sword finished the job.

Owain frozen, eyes on the sword that he all but recognized. A swords of gold and silver. A tear shaped drop that he all but seen for his whole life. A soft but yet strong leather brown handle that he once felt on his own figure tips.

"Can I hold it Uncle? Can I, can I?"

"Owain, this sword is very precious to our family. I can't just give it to you so lightly. Those chosen in our family can wield Falchion."

"Then I'll be a chosen one! You'll see! One day I'll be strong enough to wield it to protect mother and father!"

"Hahaha. I think you already have the mindset to be able to hold Falchion Owain. Maybe one day you might see if your fit for this sword."

"Really?! Then that settles it, I'll train every day with father so I might use Falchion. Uncle Chrom, I want you to see me do it."

"Don't worry Owain. I'll make sure I get to see you pass the test that Falchion made. I can't wait for it."

"Uncle," he all but whispered, scared that this was all but an illusion that his mind made up.

The man, Chrom, flicked his sword from a few drops of blood before turning to Owain with a sheepish look. "Um, sorry to interrupt your...conversation? But I have a question about your stance," he stated, face turning to seriousness and curiosity. "You've crafted your own style around it, but it's clearly from the royal house of Ylisse. Tell me where did you learn to fight like that."

'By the gods-' "-old and new! Another future traveler?! And yet, impossible, for I saw none like him in the light…" Both from being scared from this man and wearry that he was going truly insane he stepped back a step. "Who are you, villain?! Speak now!"

All seriousness and curiosity gone, Chrom only gave him a look. "Um, I'm Chrom. ...Of Ylisse? I have no quarrel with you." Seeing that this might end up bad if this young man wasn't a foe he ready a stance. "But if we must fight, then—"

"Chrom!"

Pausing from the urgency from the voice, he hesitated a moment at Owain before letting his eyes look back. "Lissa, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lon'qu?"

Lissa, hands occupied with an axe glared at her brother. "Shouldn't you be with Robin? You left her by herself back there you know! When she saw us walking by she told us to go up ahead to see if you were fine." She looked at him from head to toe. "But I guess she had nothing to worry about, your always fine."

"Yes yes I'm fine, I'm fine. But where is Lon'qu? Don't tell me he left you by yourself! You shouldn't be out by yourself."

"Honestly Chrom," Lissa all but rolled her eyes. "I lived and fought through a war and I'm still called delicate."

He huffed. "Just because you can ride a Pegasus doesn't mean you won't get hit. I think I might have a talk with Lon'qu about this."

"You two are always the same! 'It's to dangerous Lissa.' 'You'll get hurt Lissa." Swinging her axe like she was trying to prove a point she rested it on her shoulders. "Besides, what about Robin? Surely you're not going to ignore the fact that she just had-"

"UNCLE CHROM?! MOTHER?!"

Startled by the shout, both siblings jumped. One with his sword in front of him while the other had her axe held like a shield.

In the midst of their fighting, Owain had finally found his strength back as he was now in front of them. How he had gotten so close to them without either of them knowing they will never know, or won't learn till later on.

"Mother! Is it truly you and not a fantasy my heart yearns for? Is this truly you bruvver?"

"Hu-what?!"

"...Uncle?"

"Yes!" At this point, he was jumping on the tip of his toes, excitement building inside of him. He opened his mouth to say something when he stopped with a face of panic as he waved his hands in front of him. "Wait wait wait wait! Let me start over."

Coughing over his fist he got on one knee and pulled on one of his mother's hands until it was safely in front of him. "O blessed Mother, scion of the great hero. I have crossed oceans of time to find-"

"Keep it brief, would you?" Chrom sweatdrop.

Owain dropped his act. "...Oh forget it." looking away from his mother he starred at the Great Lord. "I'm Lissa's kid from the future! And," he looked away from his Uncle back to his Mother. "I'm your kid from the future."

Liss eyes widen a bit. "You mean like Lucina!"

"Cousin is here?!" Owain eyes brighten.

"Yes, my...daughter is here somewhere in the battle field," Chrom said as he scratched the back of his neck in bashfulness. "I would ask if you came with Lucian but you obviously must have if you knew about her."

He laughed joyous. "Yes, if this ring that my Mother gave me wasn't proof enough," tilting the hand that held Lissa's to show a band of gold, "then I do have another way to show that I truly am part of the bloodline."

While Chrom just laughed, Lissa paused. Bloodline...from the way he said it...it was almost like he had a-

"By the way," Chrom unknowing interrupted his sisters thoughts. "Can you fight? Or do you just talk a lot?"

"By why of course! My mettle in combat is the stuff of legend! Bards sing tales of my-"

"Owain!"

For the multiply time that day he froze, but not out of shock of joy or anger.

He was frozen in fear.

Only one thought came to mind, a thought that he unknowing repeated three years ago.

He almost ignored Severa. Something that no one should ever do.

Scrambling to back away from the maiden by letting go of his Mother's hand, he only went so far before a pair of hands grab the front of his shirt and pulled them near the owners face.

Fearfully vibrant emerald eyes meet angered filled crimson eyes.

He wanted to say sorry, he wanted to cry out that he was lonely, he wanted to ask how she was here, he wanted to hug her and say that he missed her so so very much….

Yet his fear took complete and total control.

Before his mind work again, he was roughly shaken before being yelled at. "What were you thinking! Going on and take on 30 bandits! Do you have a death wish? Do you truly want to die that badly?!"

He squeaked along with an attempt to escape as he tried to loosen Severa's grip on him. "N-no! I wasn't trying to-"

"Then you should have be a good little princeling and stayed put! But noooooooooo! You had to get into trouble the moment we found you!"

Now before he was afraid, but now he was utterly and positively terrified. While he never did think that when he ever meet Severa again things would go smoothly, heck he knew that she was going to scrowll at him or even ignore him. He did not expect to be yelled at with such anger though.

But….even with the battle around them, his Uncle and Mother looking just as terrified as he felt over the display they were making, with Severa looking close enough to kill him….

He couldn't help but laugh, knowing that things will finally turn for the better. He know had his family all together again.

A few seconds after he burst out laughing, he was earned by a punch on the head by Severa with a new found anger as he laughed at her.

o~0~*~0~o

**Information given:**

**-Morgan, found in the lost runes of time, claimed to be the son of Robin, thus the son of Chrom and brother of Lucina**


	6. Chapter 6: Another day

It's been over a week since that day. The day he finally meet with his mother and father again.

After finally getting Severa off of him ("Come on Severa, your being childish…" "I'm childish! Let me go so I can cut him a new one Luci!") and finishing off all of the bandits with his newly treasured sword Mystletainn ("By the ghost of Ike! I've found it! The divine blade Mystletainn!" "Er, I'm afraid this blade is-uh sir. W-wait! That blade can't cut to save your life!") he had officially joined the Shepherds alongside his parents. Thankfully most of the soldiers didn't even knew that they were from the future, much less the princesses child. But that didn't stop those that did knew of the future children from asking him about everything.

"Are you really Lissa's son? Oh, he looks like Lon'qu with that style of his."

"Isn't it great Maribelle! I have a son! And he's also funny and cute and strong and fast and-"

"I saw it for myself dear. My, with his skills it would be a miracle if he wasn't Lon'qu's son. And you Sumia?"

"Well he is rather spirited, but that's something we always need don't we?"

"Your right Sumia. I just don't get how Severa seemed to see him as a bother at all?"

"...I-I think it-t might-t b-e because of uh-h her-r duty I-I believe…"

"Duty? Whatever do you mean darling Olivia?"

Yeah...this is what he had to endure everyday. At least they quiet down to ask some of their children instead of him everyday.

From what Lucina have told him, almost half of the group was here with them, having searched all over Ylisse in order to find their companions before they came to Valm.

Kjelle was here for two years now. In that time she had trained under a teacher that had gained her respect from beating her in battle and wits. After a man named Cassius killed her teacher in front of her and his wife because he held a girl hostage she left in pursuit in order to kill the man. Unsurprisingly he sent out his own army to kill Kjelle and she would have died if the Shepherds didn't make it out on time.

Nah had only just arrived when she was trapped in a haunted house filled with dark magic that even Kellam could fell. She didn't know at the time that it was filled with a lot of Grima's magic because of all of the Risen and traps that were in there. She would have been attacked if her mother didn't sniff her out in the smell of dead flesh.

Noire had been out and about the same time as Kjelle, going and wandering around the coast in order to stay away from the capital. When the Shepherds arrived she had lost her talisman to a slave seller that was hoping to catch a pretty penny until she found an old but still usable bow in the ruins she was hiding in. The man meet his end very soon after.

Severa was here for a year and a half, playing merchant before she got herself tangled in a pretty bad group. She would have left if it wasn't for a man named Holland and her mother's ring that kept her from leaving so soon. But when Uncle came she managed to save Holland and the ring with the leader killed by her blade.

Laurent was here for eight years. Eight long years! While they all knew of the risk of going through the portal, it seemed that Laurent gotten the worst of it, staying at an ancient lost city that found him lost in the desert when he was close to dying from the heat. He tried to find them but they weren't there, much less born when he found out what era he landed in. It's weird having to see one of the youngest of the group become suddenly three years older than Lucina.

Morgan is a mystery but not impossible. He claimed to be the son of Robin and had lost his memory, only just awakened when the Risen started to attack the ruins he'd awoken from. Surely everyone was surprised but those from the future were suspicious. Robin never had another child, she was lost in battle when Frederick came back with Falchion and a piece of her ripped Tatistions coat. Yet before she was killed or lost, the palace got a letter saying that Robin was pregnant again and was going to be sent back to the capital in order to have a safe birth. That was the day they lost not two but three members of the royal family.

Lucina didn't take it very well. Crying for days before she came out of her weakened state.

So as far-fetched as the idea that Morgan was Robin's son, it wasn't entirely impossible. If the stitched up coat on his back wasn't enough then his brand was proof of that.

(He's also been seeing how he would sneak in Falchion every now and then to cut his apples in two perfects halfs. If he wasn't so impressed that he could use Falchion he would have tried to wrestle the sword out of his hands, after all it was Falchion he was miss treating there!)

And Lucina herself was rather busy if one could say, going in and out and pretending to be Marth the masked man. Honestly he was impressed how almost no one could have seen through Lucina's disguise if it wasn't for Robin's knowing smirk and Gaius handing her a bag of coins in her hands from what Lucina had told him. Guess not everyone was immune.

But from that they were missing five more of their group. Lucian is most worried about Inigo while Noire always asking anyone on the road (even when she looked like she was going to faint from fright) if they've seen a Tanglue (which earned her more than a few laughs and a surprised Panne with a blushing Donnel when they found out what it meant). He was worried for both Brandy and Cynthia personally. Brandy wasn't much of a fighter and was not as fit as they are with Cynthia getting herself in trouble at times with her perfectly beautiful stunts in order to become the hero she is.

He's not worried about Gerome though. Knowing him, he would have already settled down and thrusting his lance to anyone that was a danger to Minerva and him. They were a fighting pair those two.

But knowing that he was the first one to be found in Valm it was safe to insure that the rest of their group was deep within Valm as well. Something he is both pleased and embarrassed about since he had roamed the coastline of Valm without hearing of wind if where the rest of his friends are when all he was listening to was the rumors of Ylisse.

As of now though, he was set inside a tent along side the royal family, both present and future.

He was a little more than just a little uncomfortable.

As soon as Lissa finally understood that he was her son, she jumped at the chance to know him more, asking about everything and anything, following him everywhere, and working alongside him as much as she can. While he did want to get to know his mother a bit more, it was getting to the point where he openly follows father in order to get him to stop mother from following him 24/7. But I guess she found a new way to get to know him more by roping the rest of the family for dinner.

Looking around the dinner table that they all sat in he saw mixed reactions to this. Mother, or Lissa, was happily chatting up with Morgan who was equally as bubbly and bright with both of their smiles machig to a T. Uncle Chrom was seated right next to Morgan, fidgeting in his seat while he ate, the source of all the arrangements for the dinner as it was Lissa's puppy eyes that made him cave in. Robin was next to him while she had amusement written across her eyes. Lucina who sat next to her mother was a mix of both her father and mother, clearlying griming from the awkward air but also laughing when she knew it was centered around him. His father, who sat in between him and mother (he was not going to sit next to her so soon after a whole week!) with a look that just screamed "get me out of here!"

Playing with his tea he carefully held it up to his lips before taking a sip (yes he held it the correct way! Maribelle would have his head if he didn't).

It was only going to be a matter of time before mother loses interest with Morgan before she corners him again. Looking with the corner of his eyes to his mother he could see that they were coming to a close on the topic of pranks, both of their smiles unerveing.

He tried to look away but felt someone looking at him as he did.

Moving his eyes to see who it was he meet the dark grey ones of his father.

Their gaze held on, understanding between the two as they knew what was going to come next.

They just have to endure it and hope for the best as Lissa called out both of their names.

o~0~*~0~o

_You know when you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._

_-Dr.Seuss_

o~0~*~0~o

**_Squeak!_**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…."

**_Squeakkkk!_**

Muttering to himself, Owain wiped and wiped and wiped hard against the piece of armor he chose to clean. Though the armor would have been dubbed clean he still rubbed hard on the pieces of metal, letting his own frustration out.

Hours ago, after dinner was over and done (which both him and his father survived thank Naga), he left to do his share of the chores which was to clean up the armory and weapons. Really he never minded cleaning weapons or armor before, in fact he rather enjoys it as it gave him the chance to check on all of the weapons and see the history and fights they have been through by the way they are worn out. Kindda like scars, they all have a story to tell with each scrap on the blade, each splinter on the wooden heal, or the training scratches they each have.

But now he wasn't in the mood for such things.

On his way he had a run in with Kjelle, Lucina's retainer. Seeing that he could finally talk to his friend again he tried to strike up a conversation by offering to clean her armor as he was on duty that week. But as things went by it ended up somehow getting him insulted by Kjelle by his stories, his dramatic effects and his posturing! Calling him an idiot and telling him to go away continuously over and over and was pushing him to his breaking point. He even talked normally for Naga's sake! But of course he always does something wrong because he never takes things seriously, he was never serious enough!

Huffing under his breath he scraped even harder on the chest plate that he was clean moving his arm faster and faster that the cloth was starting to heat up his hands.

He was so focused on his task that if he had paid attention then he would have seen and stop his elbow from hitting the row of lances.

His head snapped up when he heard the clattering of wood against each other as he saw what happened next.

The lances fell on top of each other, domino style as one by one they fall, down and down till they reached the last one.

He would have breathe a sigh of relief if it wasn't for that axe that was in the way.

And then a shelf of tombs fell.

Then some swords.

And some armor.

Till a whole stack of weapons and armor were piled all over the tent.

He dropped both the chest plate and the cloth he was holding.

What had happened! He was just cleaning the armor like he was supposed to and then everything fell on top of each other and then….

He had to fix this quick!

Jumping up and letting the chest plate on his lap clatter to the floor he hurried himself to pick the shoulder guards and place them on the crates they were supposed to be in.

It took him a whole hour to put away all of the armor and only just the armor, he had not picked up a single weapon during his clean up.

Stretching with a yawn Owain reached over his head until he heard a pop from his shoulder before dropping them with relief.

"Man, that was tiring." Sighing he rotated his neck before turning around to look at the weapons that were still on the floor after the great fall. "Guess it's time to pick up the weapons I suppose," he said as he grimed from the lost of sleep he would be getting for tonight. Without a word he picked up the sword that was next to his feet, moving around so he could place it where it was supposed to be before stopping.

No one was awake at this time of night, only those that were on guard duty would be walking about. No one had checked on him since dinner and no one was here with him.

"……well ...if no one is coming any time soon…"

He paused and looked at the flap of the tent waiting to see if someone would suddenly jump out and yell "Caught you!" like he did a grand sin.

No one came through.

Grinning from ear to ear Owain quickly made space for himself to sit down before grabbing a few weapons in front of his seating place. Giddy with excitement he picked up the swords that first gave him the idea and traced his eyes all over it.

"Let's see," he muttered. "What do we've got here...hmm…" Using his finger he traced along side of the blade seeing how it didn't go straight. "Nice form...elegant curve to the blade...I know!" Brighting he got up and raised the swords like he was going into battle. "I dub thee, the Sword of the Swan!"

He laughed, filled with nothing but pure happiness as he named a weapon. How long was it since he named one, even if its not his own. The only blade he had since coming was the one at the Hamlet and the one he had brought. But that one was his father's, he would never name that sword if it meant taking away a piece of the life he used to have.

Done with putting away the blade, he reached for an axe on the floor and gave a test spin. "Hm...now this axe is nice and heavy, but with that bit on the end," he turned it around to see the sharp edge before swinging it on his shoulder. "I dub thee… Head Smoosher Plus One!"

Silents before he started to laugh. That name wasn't the best one he had in mind but it was definitely much more better then, _pfft_, Pointy Demonspanker, _ahahahaaha_.

"Are you talking to that axe?"

Quickly his laughter became a cough at the new and familiar voice. Trying to catch himself from suffocation he pounded his fist on his chest to stop himself from dying.

Severa just rolled her eyes, use to the sight with a monotone look on her face. "So are you going to tell me why you were talking to that axe of yours or do I have to get it out from you?"

"Wha? Wait no. No!" Owain frantically tried to pull himself together, not realising he was talk normally. "That would be silly! I'm just naming our latest shipment of weapons. That's all!"

Crossing her arms she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Doesn't that seem a bit childish? Even you can't-"

"Ooh! Owain perked up, releasing what she might have meant if her idea of naming a weapon was said childish. "That means your sword doesn't have a name! Let me name it!"

She blinked. Then laughed. "Pfft! I don't need a name. What in the world makes you think my sword even needs a name?"

"But of course it does," Owain said defensively. "A name can be a very powerful thing! It makes a weapon your partner instead of a simple tool. Plus, you'll never confuse it with anyone else's!"

Severa could see the sparkle in his eyes, knowing that he had set his sights on naming her weapon no matter what. Not if she could help. So she glared at him. "Did your mother sew your name into your smallclothes or something? Because there is no way your naming my sword like you do with your 'special moves' if I had a say in it which clearly I do."

That just made Owain eyes brighten even more. She didn't want her sword named after his special moves? That's fine by him. He could name it after legends of old or ruins of ancient time's or heros with hearts of gold or-

The possibilities!

"Here," Owain made a step in her direction, eyes not leaving from the sword on her hip. "Let me see it. Your swords I mean. It'll just take a second to-"

"Gods no!" Severa jumped away, hissing at him, "Keep your grubby mitts off or I'll cut them off!" With that, she fled, leaving in a huff as she made sure to keep her sword angled away from him in an attempt to stop him from grabbing her sword.

Owain stood there for a minute, trying to understand what just had happened before it came to him. Scratching the back of his head he sighed in disappointment. "Geez, all right, all right. No need to be rude about it, geez…."

But as upsetting as Owain was about it all, all he had to do was look down at his feet to see a nice looking silver lance before his mood bright almost automatically.

o~0~*~0~o

**Information given in the story:**

**-Owain and Kjelle C-support**

**-Owain and Severa C-support**

**-****Yarne son of Panne and Donnel**

**-Lucina's retainer: Kjelle**


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Point

It was never supposed to happen.

He was here, in the past. The past changed ever since he came, since they came. Chrom's injury. Struck down.

But then again there were other things that did not add up. The king's death. A new one replaced. Robin's memory. Gone like the swiftest of winds. Emmeryn's death. Only delayed.

So was it wrong to think that things would be different? That nothing would ever repeat? That all of his nightmares were chased away? Was it?

Guess it was….…

"Um..," Owain sputtered out, cheeks dashed a color brighter. "You're..not still upset….are you?"

In front of him as the leading guide his father Lon'qu was pushing his way through the forest. He only spared his future son a glance before grunting. "Of course I'm upset," his deep voiced grumbled out. Owain knew though that the grumble was not because he was trying to scare him away but to hide the embarrassment of speaking out so freely of his thoughts of things. "You started moaning and shouting out of the blue. Your mother and I were terrified."

Owain of course felt guilty about this. Whatever tale he was hoping to spin was forgotten as he heard the sigh of his father as he stopped to look back at him with a conflicted array of emotions on his face.

"Look," he started. "I am relieved you're all right." he said it in so much earnest that he didn't care about the uncomfortable look. "But what was all that about? S-some kind of scr-ripted stage actin-ng?"

Owain remembered how his mother always liked to act out parts of plays for his bedtime stories, even as to go as far as to sometimes act alongside Sumia and Olivia at times, stories that came from books in their library or tales in their imaginations. When he asked his father, he said that Lissa always use to play around and loved to act with characters in books that Robin would lend her. So it was no surprise that his father knew at least a few scripted plays.

But what his father doesn't know is that Lissa's passion for acting and reading out plays made his own passion of writing some of his own.

So to say that he took someone else's work as his own...well….

"I don't script anything!" He shot back as his father who continued to walk and scouting the area with him. "I'll have you know, it's entirely improv-"

Wait, he can't tell him that Mother also wrote plays for him to shout out. She hasn't even got through the stage of even sitting still on a chair!

"Er," he started again, trying to avoid his father staring at him. "I mean, it's authentic! I'm the chosen scion of warrior heroes across tide and time! After all, both my bloodlines could show proof of that!"

He almost crashed into his father when he stopped to a halt. Barely touching him he raised a hand to his nose, the first thing that would have crashed into his father, with the imaginary promise of pain if he was a second too late.

Flustered and a little bit annoyed that they paused everything only for him to have panic spread all over his body.

Did he spotted the enemy? Is there a beast right in front of them? Was there a horde of Risen waiting for them at the end of the woods?

Worried that his father didn't move from his spot Owian laid a hand on the hilt of his father's swords, his future father's, as he stepped around his father to look what was in front of them.

There was nothing. Nothing but the density of trees and bushes in their way.

Confused he looked over to his father, mouth half way open to ask what made him stop before abandoning the idea halfway.

His father's face was strange and terrifying to him. He had never seen his father look both saddened and shocked with bits frustration all over his face. Not when he had to leave mother and him for almost a year. Not when he heard that one of his comrades died. Not even when he died right in front of his eyes that only held hope and peace.

And that scared him.

"Father-"

"Are you not ashamed to say those things out loud."

"Huh?!" Owain recoiled back, his father snapped his face to look at him with an unreadable expression as one of mixed emotions disappeared. He was by any means not used to his father change of moods as quickly as they come but he is sure felt like something was a mist with the way he said it, the way he acted and the hidden meaning of his words.

When he still said nothing his father must have thought he hadn't heard him before repeating again. "Are you not ashamed Owain, to say those kinds of things out loud?"

His words while may seen that they are meant to hurt only made him see that his father really wanted to know the answer to something that he is thinking hard on.

"Ashamed," he tested the words on his tongue before letting out a snort to try to lighten up the mood of things. Ha! Far from it!" Still seeing that Father was still unmoved he tried to try a different approach. "Though I suppose I can't blame you for not understanding my bleeding-edge aesthetic. After all, you are the product of an earlier, simpler time…"

He trailed off. What is his father was ashamed by him! Is that what he was trying to understand here? Was his father trying to change the way his past self will be raised in order to change the future him?! Could he even do that!? Did he not like him as his son?!

His thoughts didn't linger before he felt a small brush of his hair being swept before it disappeared.

His breath hitched.

"Hmph," Lon'qu crossed his arms as he looked at his son with an affection that even he knew that his father was not even trying to hide. "Well, a future where everyone talks like you sounds-"

It happened to fast for him, he was trained to fight, to sense danger when it was trying to close in, to protect those that he vowed to never meet death's door.

Yet…

"OWAIN! DOWN! NOW!"

His vision was suddenly darken, his father's arms wrapped around his body as he hugged him tight, pressing him tightly to his chest. The action of his father made his hand jerk, twitching know that the surprised impulse of it made it shake uncontrollably as his grip on his swords lessen to nothing but air. His weight shifted. From standing tall to the force of things making them both fall backwards to the ground below them.

"Wha.."

"Grah!"

He didn't understand. Not the sound of pain from his father or the feeling of the wind taken from him or the sight of something shining from the trees above. It was when he felt the pressure of the earth on his back did he understand what he was looking at.

Deep in his father's flesh was an arrow. Long pine wood for the body with the feathers of a bird he could not remember. Crimson was spreading all over his coat, the blue of his outfit was replaced by a dark purple, not noticing that some of his blood splashed on his face and on his hair from the impact.

Father was shot. He was shot by an arrow. He was shot by a Risen. He was shot by the Risen and died. He died. He died. He's dead.

His father was dying.

"Your shoulder..," his voice shook with emotion. "Father your-"

"No time..," he panted. "Archers in… the trees… outnumbered…. Ugh!"

His father was in pain. What was he doing staring?!

"We have to get out of here…."

He was useless…

"Now! GO!"

His mind was blank, not knowing what to do. But his body reacted with instinct grabbing a hold of his father as they ran low near the ground, trying to stay near the shadows as the array of arrows tried to hit them.

He hardly noticed, both mind and body on autopilot as they retreated, nothing but the heavy breathing of his father and the sticky liquid on his hands that made him somewhat conscious of his surroundings.

He only snapped out of it when he saw the camp.

Joy spread in his chest, putting a burst of speed only to fall down when his father fell forward, dragging him down with him.

"We lost them… We should be safe here."

We should be safe.

We should be safe.

He should be safe.

He snapped.

"...gods," he whispered. "Not again… not again…"

"Hmm?"

His father's face, so earnest and kind and brave and courageous and-

A sacrifice.

"Why?!" He snapped, blood boiling and ears ringing. "Why did you take the arrow for me?! You could have died!" His voice was rising, almost loud enough for the camp to hear them. "This is how it happened you know! This is exactly-," flaten, realizing what he was about to say.

This is exactly how you died….

"This is how what happens?"

Exactly how you died…

"Owain?"

You died…

"Owain… are you crying? What's wrong? Did you get hit-"

"Gods, Lon'qu! Owain! Are you alright?!"

With the sight of Cherche coming her way he grabbed the chance to leave.

"I… I'll go get Mother. Stay here."

He could only run to the campsite, away from his Father, away from Cherche, and away from the guilt of failing all over again.

o~0~*~0~o

_The Beast is a Human stuck inside a Monster. But I am a Monster stuck inside this Human body. I am the Beast that lives on inside._

_-From my younger self_

o~0~*~0~o

He was a fool.

He was never a Chosen Hero, never a main character. He was only that stupid fool that everyone wish would go away, to leave the main trops and never trun around or to be killed off quickly from the pages.

He is that fool.

After grabbing ahold of his Mother he only stayed to see if Mother could heal him enough to be deemed alive before staking away from the tent. He can't be in the same room as his Father, his brave strong dying Father.

Now at the edge of the forest his eyes could only stare blankly at the landscape in front of him, not doing anything but blaming himself what could have become a repeat of history.

So lost that he almost missed the familiar strains of olive colored locks being played with by the wind.

Severa was walk at the edge of the campsite, a relaxed poster of a person who had nothing to do but waste the time she has by going about to see who would need her.

Unfortunately someone did need her.

"Severa?" Owain whispered before it became a full on call. "Hey, Severa!'

The girl in question paused, almosted flinched by the voice of her name being called out.

As she sighed to herself she crossed her arms over her chest before sending over a bored look at the boy that was running to greet her. "Oh, bother. What is it now?"

Owain had a smile on his face, the same one that he always wore. But deep down, he was cringing from the heartless words. He was still too fragile from the attack, making every little deitle that any hated him seemed to be tenfold.

But still his outer persona did not failed him as he used his familiar routine of washing away the announced laced in her voiced by the memory of their last meeting. "I was going to help you name your-"

"No," she deadpanned. "I thought I made myself quite clear. My weapon doesn't need a name."

Unknown to both of them, Severa was gripping her weapon with white knuckles.

"Oh no, you were very clear on that point," Owain waved off, ignoring the growing pile of hurt inside of him. "That's not what I was going to say. I think you should name your special moves!"

Severa gagged. "Did you really just say "special moves?""

Owain was too caught up in the idea, in the idea of trying to forget, that he was waving his own sword from his waist. "Like.. "something-something SWORD!" or "whatever.. uh...THRUST!" and stuff." It took him one look to know that she did not approve. "Come on, it's easy. I'll even help you!"

She did not move. "I wasn't aware you had moves at all, let alone special ones."

"Of course!" His pain… it was…. "I'm at 45 and counting. Just a few more, and I'll hit an even 50! Pretty impressive, huh?"

Come…. Please…

"And you shout these names out loud while on the battlefield?" She raised an eyebrow, looking like she just found out that Naga was playing swords and darts with the Fell Dragon herself.

Owain was fast to pick up her hidden meaning of her words. "That's kinda the point. It strikes fear in the enemy's hearts!"

Yeah, kind of like how the sound of silence also strikes fear into his own. The sound of steel on flesh. The empty screams of soldiers. The roar of a dragon. The crying of his friends. The sound of heatered.

He hated this…

Severa scoffed. "Or," she tried to empathise. "It just makes them easier to kill when they're doubled over laughing…" She scoffed again, probably from the imagery of her own words.

Something about that made his heart stopped a bit. The sound of her voice? The words she said? No...that's not it ...what was it?

Slowly Owain who still had his smile fixed in place, his swords in the air, the breaking of his heart, dropped. "...Something tells me I'm not convincing you."

If she had listened to his voice, maybe even looked at him in the eyes, she would have seen that he was a hidden message. A plea. An offer. Even a confession.

But she is Svera. She is stubborn and prideful. She quick witted and sharped tongue. She is also blind as will as a fool.

They all are fools.

She sighed, at what who knows, before giving him a look that said all he needed to know.

She didn't believe him.

"Listen, Owain."

She didn't trust him.

"Ridiculous names and insane shouting is cute when you're six."

She saw him a child.

"But you're a grown man now!"

She saw him as a burden.

"It's gone from embarrassing…"

She doesn't want to be near him.

"...to just plain creepy."

She is disgusted by him.

She…

Owain, is he hurt? He could not tell, the weight on his chest had spread from his heart to his back to his shoulder and all over his body. He felt heavy. Too heavy. Everything was going to fast yet it all was so slow. Nothing was loud enough yet everything was shouting. Was it too hot or too cold in here?

He didn't know what he was doing but he wanted to defend himself. To show her that he was not all of those things.

"Oh yeah?"

Yet…

"Well I've got a name for the move you're pulling right now!"

Still he could not…

"Grumpy….. BLAST!"

He could not hurt her. Could not think right. Could not do anything. Everything was too much.

For some reason, for his poor excuse of an insult was met by anger.

"Yeah?" Her voice changed, something with insanity and cockiness. "What if a REAL man decides to stan you while you're shouting! Hmm!"

He could still see it. The was the plains would turn into the dry wasteland he once called home. The dry scent of rotten flesh and cooked meat everywhere you go. The lingering paranoia that everyone had to carry, to focused on what was to become of them if they made a single mistake.

He could still see it. How the arrow struck down his Father. How his Mother was cut right in front of him. Both of his parents telling him they were sorry. How the soldiers would all fall down. Swords on their chest, axes cutting off their heads, lances pinning down their bodies.

"You're left gurgling on your own blood while we find ourselves one fighter short!"

Everyday their numbers decreased. Sons of fathers were left behind. Brave fathers were all stripped of their weapons and armor. Lost daughters were wrapped up. Mothers were collected of their wedding rings.

"Go on! Ask anyone in camp!"

He could still see it all. Everywhere he went he could still see it all.

But now, with her voice telling this was too much. Far too much.

"They all think you're ridiculous."

If she ever saw his eyes maybe then she could have stopped. His smile was gone. His grip of the weapon was shaky, his swords hand was twitching again.

And his heart?

It was cracking from the pressure of it all.

"You think…. Do they really…?"

Could she have said no…

"Yes, hey really!"

Maybe he would not be this broken...

"So I'm sorry if I don't have time to indulge your weird little hobby!"

Maybe he would not be in tears over that day...

"Now drop it!"

Maybe…. he would have had the strength to tell her all of his pain.

But...

"...S-sorry."

She walked away.

o~0~*~0~o

**Information given:****\- Lon'qu and Owain B Support****\- Severa and Owain B Support**


	8. Chapter 8: A Warm Touch

He was tired. Tired of it all.

It's been days but to Owain it felt like weeks, years even. It felt even longer than the time he was stuck in Valm waiting for Lucina to come.

Things just became suffocating to him. To be near his parents with the whisper of their past wishes. To face his other friends when all he could see was the disappointed looks in their eyes. And Severa who he can't help but feel the pain that cracked him.

He stopped trying to hang out with Severa, to the point where he wanted to physically leave to get away from her. Of course she was his retainer and as such she had to stay with him. But that doesn't mean all the time. So every time she walked alongside him on the road he would say he would stick with Lucina as she scoffs. At camp he would always eat as fast as he can, busying himself with training and chores, away from as many people as possible.

If the Bassilo were to see him, he would think back to the days Lon'qu was just like that. Sad, silent, a person who made his life mission to stay away from all those he grew attached to in order to become stronger. To stop hurting. From hurting others. From hurting himself.

Like father like son.

He wouldn't mind being like this. Lifeless with no sense of purpose but the will to become strong. In fact, he didn't have at all the mind to think that, he was just a walking living Risen in a way.

And he would have become one if his mother didn't come to his training grounds and talk some sense into him.

In the forest he hide himself from the camp. He was practicing the Jigen-ryu techniques (one that he saw with his father used during battle) on a practice dummy, too focused on the target on hand to hear the soft rustle of the blades of grass.

Breathing in he counted. Four seconds, hold your breath for seven, let it out for eight. Then wait one seconds with your stance upright. Then do a running start, eyes solely on the target. Raise your blade to the left and-

His hand twiched.

Reactively he stumbled, his right hand let go of his sword which made it lose its support to lean on. This is how he not only not hit the straw dummy with that stupid painted smile on its face but how he ended up face first onto the the ground. Sword just an inch away with the point of it stuck in the ground. Hand twitching uncontrollably.

In the forest still hiding a blonde haired girl gasped.

He groaned as he used his left hand to support himself, not trusting his right to do anything at the moment. After sitting up he used his still mobile hand to wipe of the bits of grass and dirt on his face to clean it from the fall. He was just about to make a grab for his sword when his ears picked on a voice not five feet away from him.

"Are you ok Owain? Do you want me to heal you?"

This time, instead of acting on instincts he act out of the fear of being found out as he yelped away from the source. This in turn ended with him falling again on his sides. At least it wasn't his face.

Lissa, who witnessed her son falling and failing, came to his side in a instaint, unknowlying tapping into her mother like tendencies that she will soon have. Grabbing her son by the shoulders she pulled him up and made him sit up once again. Wiping off the grass on his clothes and hair she spoke. "...Sorry for startlingly you dear. I didn't mean for that to happen." Pausing in her cleaning she gave him a small teasing smiling. "Do you want me to heal you with 'Owain'?"

Owain only looked at her in remorse, thinking back to the staff that had taken his place with his name. "Mother. Please don't."

Lissa only smiled, grinning at Owain as she pulled out a healing staff.

Owain only groaned.

Getting to work she started to use her magic to help heal his head that was sure to have a bruise. Adding and counting the numbers of cuts and scratches all over his body, winching and scowling herself for not trying to see him sooner. Owain, on the other hand, was quiet, wanting nothing more than to run away from hsi sign of weakness he shown his mother. It was humiliating to have one of the most important people in his life that he once failed see him fail again, not even in real battle but from a wooden doll with red paint.

Painted with a stupid red smile.

Mocking him.

He really needs to cut it down.

Finally he could feel the warmth from the staff dim, a sign to show that he was good to go.

But as he tried to get up to get away, to cut down the dummy, to do something, his mother grabbed his hand.

His still shaking hand.

He cured in his mind.

He wanted to pull away, had to pull away, but for some reason couldn't. He can't stay yet his feet were planted and his breath hitched when he felt the soft tenderness of his mother who was stroking his palm, humming under her breath. Eyes only on his uncontrollable limb. And then she kissed the back of his hand. Just like…

_Hair down in waves, his mother did not make a move to move it out of her face as she focused on calming him down. During their story time his hand started to shake, his left hand, making him jump as his book made a loud thud on the floor. In turn he ended up crying, scared and not knowing what to do when he can't, couldn't, stop shaking no matter how hard he tried._

_But his mother heard him from the other side of the room, looking for another book to entertain herself when she heard her child wailed. Not wasting a second she put back the book in her hand and raced to see what was wrong with her son._

_The sign of his hand stretched out away from him was all she needed to know what had happened._

_Slowing she placed him on her lap, careful to wipe his tears with the hem of her dress. But it was proven fruitless as new tears replaced the old ones making him red. So she abandoned the plan and did the next best thing._

_She kissed his hand._

"Owain?"

His mother, Lissa, was looking at him in worry. While he still felt the feel of warmth wrapped around some of his fingers another small push of pressure was on his cheeks. They were wiping of his tears. He was crying.

He not supposed to cr-

"It's ok. It's ok to cry sometimes Owain."

He stopped breathing.

Lissa only smiled as she brought his head to her chest, humming again as she rubbed his back with smooth circles.

_She silently shoush him as he cried. Not judging or frowning at his lost with his cousin at all. Only giving out her love for him in return for his tears._

_And she smiled as she brought his eyes to look at her._

_Tilting her head down Lissa, mother, smiled down at him with so much love ._

_"It's alright Owian. It's alright to cry."_

"It's alright Owain. It's alright to cry."

He can't, he can't, he ca-

He can.

So the son of the Khan and the Princesses weeped on his mother's warm hug, letting every bad emotion that he had out.

Hsi failure to protect his father.

His agony on seeing his mother die.

To break when his uncle never came back.

To feel helpless as his cousin broke down.

To curse when he heard his future family member never made his first moment to live.

To damn all the Risen that killed his comrades.

To scream as he fell through the portal away from his friends.

To wail in loneliness as a walking husk in the past.

To hold to the horror as history repeat itself with an arrow coming to burin itself on his father flesh.

To realize the harsh reality that the one person he gave his heart to already broke it before he could even tell them they hold it.

He cried.

And his mother, his sweet kind caring innocent mother only hugged him, shielding him from the world as he cried his bitter tears of heartbreak that he held on for so long.

And all she could do was tighten her grasp as time went slowly ticking by with a weeping son and a comforting mother holding onto each other like the world was ending.

And soon it will be.

o~0~*~0~o

_Peace is a struggle to find peace… comfort on the way to comfort. And if I shed a tear I won't cage it I won't fear love. And if I feel a rage I won't deny it… I won't fear love._

_-Sarah McLachlan_

o~0~*~0~o

Shifting a bit, he moved the blanket away from underneath him to cover up the front part of his body, clutching it tighter to his chest. He, after given such a warm hug, wanted to keep feeling that warmth even when her arms were not around her anymore.

After that bit of crying, or long hours of it as the sun was near close to setting, he finally looked up to his mother who bared it all. He winched at the amount of water that covered her dress and was about to apologize when all she did was kissed the top of his head and talked to him as she rubbed his back.

And to be honest, he was fine not talking at all. It felt way better to get a kiss from his mother then to get cuts and bruises from training any day.

But soon he listened to her. Not just to her voice but what she had said. She spoke on how she was worried over the fact that the attack on her Lon'qu had scared him. How many times she tried to talk to him only for him to run away. She talked about how she followed him to the clearing with the idea of what he was doing only to be right. Her voice when sad when he talked about the wounds on his body but had a teasing sound when she said he acted just like Lon'qu when they first meet. An alpha wolf in a pack of bears, an animal that stands out and fights to be strong enough to leave but knows that it can't outrun a bear or its strength. Its funny, she said, that how he reacted just how Lon'qu did when she almost got hit.

That piped his curiosity.

When he asked he was more than a little surprised.

The same thing that had happened to him had happened to his mother. She was in the woods with father when he jumped in to protect her from greater harm. And she too was driven by guilt by it. But she, unlike him wanted to try one more time before leaving. And to her surprise, he left the door open for her to come back again. To become his friend that he would not mind having around so much.

And something much more.

In the end they walked over to his tent. Lissa tried to tuck him in bed but he only moved the pillows to the corner away from the flap and sat there. She understood what he was trying to do and got a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. With that she said that she would be in a war meeting with Chrom if he wanted to see her and left with another kiss goodbye, giving him the space he needed in order to recover from today's events. And for that he was ever so grateful for his mother for doing so.

It's been an hour at best and yet he refuses to sleep, his mind on the words his mother said and the gentleness that he felt from her as they parted. Still in his corner with his match made bed.

As he was enjoying the silence of the night and his thoughts, he heard something, or more like someone right outside his tent. Someone he really did not want to invint inside.

"For the love of… Chrom just called in an all-hands meeting. What does that man-chiled thinks he's doing?!"

Back then, when he was broken, he would have frozen from the sound of her voice. Maybe even get scared and run away again. Or perhaps just start to cry if the situation called for it.

But after his talk with his mother, he did not feel any of those things. In fact, he was livid.

Where this burst of anger come from he did not know. But if anyone though he would not use this anger then they are dead wrong.

He glared silently as the flap of his tent opened, revealing a more than frustrated Olive-head in its wake.

"Ugh, could he make this place any darker," she sneered in disgust. Looking from the opposite of where he was she spoke to herself in a softer tone. "Is he really even in here…?"

He stayed silent, not daring to give away his position as she looked for him the dark. When she finally turned to look at the corner he was huddling at she first meet with his vibrant green eyes that seemed to be glowing in the darkness.

Startled by this she stuttered. "O-Owain! Wha- what are you still doing here?" Apparently over her surprised she started to bear her fangs on him. "Chrom called a meeting. And why are you clutching your knees and rocking in the corner? Talk about creepy!"

To be honest he was doing no such thing. He may be clutching on to his knees but her sure wasn't rocking back and forth. A little peeved by the way she let herself in and started to insult him on sight he cooly called out. "I am creepy. I thought everyone knew."

"Hey, I was only stating the truth," she casualty looked at him. As if it was an after though she added, "Weirdo."

Owain did nothing when he heard this, only glared at the darkness.

With that she crossed her arms at him. "Okay, what is it. Did something happen? What's wrong with you?"

It was a genuine question, a question that was hiding the worried feeling that Severa had when something went amidst. And that fact that it was Owain that she had to worry about made the feeling intensify with every second she stood there that something was definitely wrong.

"Nothing happened," was his reply. "After all, I'm just a creepy creep who creeps around with his weirdo hobbies. It's a wonder how I'm still even around."

Severa, in all her power, tired not to flinch. The icy tone of his voice made her want to turn tail and run away. But to run away from Owain was ridiculed. He was the son of Lissa, a happy and fun loving person that had way too much energy. He should be back up again, back anew. But he was acting cold, distant. It almost made it seem like she was in the room with his father rather than his mother. Replaced with the warm happy of spring with a harsh unforgiving winter.

And it was far beyond unsettling.

"Your not still upset over what I said befor-"

"I'm not upset," his words cutting her off like his blade. Swift and sharp. "You were just stating the truth. Just like everyone else."

Now she was seriously worried by now. But at the same time she was pissed off at him. How dare he let off his anger at her without even telling her what she did wrong!

"Ugh!! Fine fine ok. I went to far and now you're sad, blah blah blah," she snapped, receiving another glare at her duration. Oh how she wished to flinch but kept her stance. "Are we good now? Come on, Chrom is waiting for us."

"Waiting for you."

"You…"

"Besides," he shrugged off. "What would Chrom want a creepy creep like m-"

"That's ENOUGH out of you mister!"

Owain jumped, his blanket now off his shoulders and his hands on the floor to stop himself from tumbling over for the third time that day.

Severa looked… angry. It wasn't an emotion that he did not experience with her but this time her anger was not directed to his acts or his story books personas that he likes to dress as. No… she was angry because of what he-

"Ugh… I can't believe you're actually going to make me say this," her face dusted with pink as she averted her eyes. Thank Naga it was dark in here or Owain would have seen her blush of embarrassment. Sizing herself up she breath in before going back to her snarky self. "Since when did you ever let reality get in the way of your happy little fantasy world? You never cared what other people say. You walk your own path and whistle loudly for everyone to hear! Deluded confidence and blind faith have always been one of your greatest strengths after all…"

Owain only stared at her, thinking that this must be all a dream.

"You…," he hesitated. "You really think so?"

Severa in all her glory snorted at the idotic question. "I know so. So don't let a little criticism for anyone, especially me, slow you down."

Owain was close to tears. This person that he thought had hated him was now comforting him to their best of abilities. Even if they were sneering at him in the process. It was just Severa way of showing that she cared.

"You…you…"

Oh who was he kidding.

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Oh gods," she moaned out from the ringing in her ears. "It finally happened. The weirdo has snapped."

He jumped from his pillows, now knowing what he wanted to do as he did.

"Severa, you're right," the joyful glee in his voice making Severa pause in her midwide crisis only to smile slowly his way. Oh how she missed that sound. "This isn't me," a hand placed over his chest. "I never listen to what anyone says to me! Half the time I don't know if they're even talking! Thank you Severa. I feel loads better!"

Gathering up his swords at his hip and putting on his coat, Severa had only made the sudden that she came into his tent unannounced, with only his pants and under tunic to help cover him up.

Her mother's hair couldn't even come close to rivaling her blush.

Owain, oblivious to the mental break down to his retainer only fasten his sash with a final tug before looking over at her with a big smile.

"I'll race you to Chrom's!"

And with that he left her in the dark. Alone. In his tent.

She's going to sicker punch that weirdo to next year.

Finally after trying to smoothen down the heat in her face for the hundredth time, she only looked at the flap of his tent with a conflicted face from both relief and frustration that Owain was not there.

So she sighed with a small shake of her head as she left the tent with a single thought in her mind.

'What and idiot. Still… I'm glad he's better. A sad Owain is just… sad. I hope I won't be the reason that he stops smiling completely.'

o~0~*~0~o

**Information given-**

**-Severa and Owain Support A**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Days

He was happy, very happy. He didn't complain when Inigo dragged him to the village next to their campsite or teased Brandy when he cried. He didn't get bothered by Kjelle's insults and swung around Nah when she growled at him to stop. He even started to hang around Gerome of all people.

It was obvious to everyone that Owain was back to his old self again. They were completely fine with it, as Severa's previous thought was, a sad Owain was just sad. Everyone was relieved by this, esspacly Lon'qu, one of the few that were greatly affected by his dead silence.

"So all this talk about having blood of heroes in you," Lon'qu tried to comprehend. "You were talking about your mother and me?"

"Yup." he popped the 'p'. Unconsciously adjusting his stance he made another swipe at the wooden dummy once again.

"Lessen you back, plant you feet," he ordered his son before going back to the topic at hand. "I see but… why does are blood rage and boil at the drop of a hat. I don't seem the type to have such unruly fluids. Never mind Lissa."

"Ah… about that," Owain corrected his stance like his father had just said and made a turn to stick again. "That was just dramatic effect. Mother taught me that."

"Don't force your hand." A pause. "...What?"

Turning away from his target, Owain gave his father an apologetic look. "Sorry about that Father. But the point is that I'm more than just proud of my bloodline than anything in this world or time. When I remember I'm your son, I feel…. Unstoppable. Like I can do anything." A bright grin lift his face, a smile that Lon'qu couldn't help but think that he must have gotten from Lissa. "I didn't come all this way to have you die on me again you know. Do you understand? From now on, we fight injustice together!"

Lon'qu for his part gave his future son a smile, small as it may be it was still a smile that he rarely gave to anyone. "Thank you Owain, for being honest with me about how you truly feel. You are more than just my legacy. You have done pleany in your own rights. Your mother and I are proud of everything you've become."

"Really," Owain stopped swinging to look at his father. "I thought you might have been annoyed by my way of speaking by now…"

"You are not using it right now."

He pouted. "That's because I'm being serious here."

"If you say that then you know when and how to use your way of speech. It just shows how mature you are."

A blush dusted on the young Sword Master's checks. On instincts he reached towards the back of his head and scratched it out of bashfulness, a habit that he inherited from his father. "Well I guess…. It's just that I feel like it's my job to do so at times."

Gesturing towards the dummy, Owain got the message and went back to doing the stances he's father had taught him as he spoke. "Why do you think that? That it's your duty to expand your words."

"Because of the Risen," he grunted, another slash oh the wooden dummy. "Because of Grima. Because of lost. Because they all have given up." Venting it all he pushed a bit harder on his next attack to release the anger and frustration of his memories. "No one smiles anymore, no one cares anymore. It's sad."

Lon'qu listened, carefuling picking at his words. As simple as they may be they hold great meaning in each and everyone of them. He felt the cold bitterness of guilt climbing up his chest. What was it that he saw that made him this way, to feel the cold fury and fear under all those layers that he hid from everyone around him? To panic from the arrow in his shoulder or to cry in Lissa's chest? What was it that made him think it was his duty to lift everyone's spirits, when in his words, they all seem dead?

Whatever future that he faced, he will make sure that his son will never have to go through it a second. Never.

"Do not worry," his voice carried out in the small training grounds they made themselves, breaking the silence that held after Owain's answer. "We will change fate."

"Yeah," Owain's face soften, releasing the tension that previously had. "We will change our fate."

Lon'qu could feel pride swell inside of him, watching his son, future or not, growing and learning by his side made him proud of the man he decided to become. Even when the world fought against him, he still pushed forward. Something that he wished he had done sooner when Kerie died, when anger blinded him, when blood stained his hands. His son has all but better himself more than he could even imagine. He can not wait for the day when he truly surpassed him.

"So this is where my two favorit boys have been!"

"Ack! Mother,"Owain yelped as his Mother came up to him and tackled him into a hug midswing. He was lucky that he managed to stop himself before he could cut her from his blade. "Please be careful! I came all this way to save you, not hurt you!"

"Haha, sorry sweetie," Lissa gigled in pure delight. "I just couldn't help myself. It's been so long since I saw you."

"But you had saw meet this morning," the time traveler sighed before returning the hug with the same enthusiasm that his Mother had.

"Exactly!"

Lon'qu on his part was amused. It was refreshing to see someone other than him or her brother to be on the receiving end of her surprise hugs now and again.

"Lon'qu!"

Snapping out of his amusement, Lon'qu saw that both his wife and his son were both looking at his way, expressions filled with innocence and purity.

He knew better.

"No."

"Aw, come on," Lissa pouted. "It's just a hug. Come on. Just one hug."

"I have training to finish."

"Please Father," Owain took his cue to beg. "One more moment in history to implant in the missing gap of my lost rebirth!"

"I refuse."

Both Mother and son huffed at the swordsman refusal. He thought that after their begging that they would have stopped right there and continuing on hugging each other or perhaps going back to trying to sway him into giving in.

He should have known that wasn't the case.

Without another word, they both jumped at him with running starts his way. Surprised, he stumbled back, tripping over his feet. Luckily, Owain came from behind him and grab a hold of his mid waist before he buried his face on his father's shoulders with a big wide grin. Lissa on the other hand, like she did with Owain, jumped at him and hit him with a small 'oof'. Due to her short height, she made a grab for his arm and nuzzled at the fur of his short sleeve of his coat, giggling at the way it tickled her nose.

A blush burst on his face.

"Ah-you both ...wha?!"

Neither of them knew what he was trying to say but neither of them cared. They were both content with having themselfs cuddling with Lon'qu to their heart's content.

The stuttering and blush was just an extra bonus.

o~0~*~0~o

_Happiness is not something you postpone for the future; it is something you design for the present._

_-Jim Rohn_

o~0~*~0~o

"...NOOOOOOO!"

"Thank you, Chrom. For… everything…"

"Robin! No!"

"May we meet again… in a better life…"

"Mother!"

"Mom!"

"Robin! No! Ah gods NO!"

He couldn't believe his eyes. He can't.

Robin...Robin!

She's gone.

"P-poor Robin," Lissa sniffed, tears pouring down her face as she leaned on Lon'qu for support. "After everything she did for us… After all of this…"

"No," Lon'qu whispered, hugging his family close to him. "...She lives. I know it. Some people just aren't the dying sort."

Those words repeated over his head and he tightened his grip on his Father.

Father was confident that Robin is alive, she would live. He believe so, Naga said that we needed to believe that Robin will come back.

So he will believe as well. He will believe that his aunt will come back to them.

"We have won our future…. Yet… Mother…"

"Mother...You can't leave me now. Do leave me again! Lucy! We have to get Mother back! We have to!"

"Morgan… Lucina…"

But out of all of them, it was the royal family that was shattered. Yet…

"No…,"Chrom's heartbroken face stealing that of determination. "Robin has secured for us all the most precious gift," he lifted his daughter's chin before wiping the tears on his son's eyes. "A future."

"But Mother…," Lucina whispered hauntedly. "I-I couldn't save her...I-we… it wasn't suppose to-"

"I know," he smoothen down his daughters hair, something that he has seen his wife done for their daughter and something that made their daughter cry even harder. "But now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Robin returns, I want her to see what her sacrifice brought."

Looking up at the sunset on the horizon he spoke. "Robin… if you can hear me… You will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always"

"Always?" Morgan questioned, looking at his father.

It was Lucina who spoke. "Always."

Always huh…

Then… he will always take care of every single second, every moment, and every opportunity he has. He will never give anything up to fate. Not if he could have the power to change it.

So that was how he ended up in the stables, a week after everything that had happened.

Trying to keep his hands from clammy up he breathe in before letting it out.

_'You can do this Owain. You can do this. Father did it out of all people so you can do it as well.'_

_'I can do this.'_

Taking in another breath Owain stepped up from his place a bit away from the stables before making his way to then said building. The first thing he could see was the horses, pawing the ground and eat the cuts of fruit and vegetables that they were given. Many of them looked at him before going back to what they previously were all doing before his entry. Nodding in some of their direction he continued on.

Next after the last of the horses were the Peguses. Some of them colored in deep black and other with bright white. Many of them ruffle their feathers in greeting when they saw him come their way before he gave them a smile in turn. He even saw his Mother's Peguses, Fondant, cried her welcome as he gave her a special pat. But she wasn't the one he was looking for and rubbed her nose before going onward.

Finally near the end he could see a dark colored fowl being cared for by an Olived haired girl kneeling besides it.

Second thoughts ran through his mind as he thought of all of the ways this could go wrong, how this would screw up or how he would say something stupid or how she will just glare at him or even reg-

No, he mustn't think like that. He has to do this.

Mentaling preparing him for a third war he walking up. "Hey, Severa."

The said girl looked up from the fowl to see him standing there awkwardly, hands behind his back, tipping on the heels of his boots.

"Owain?" The sharp edge of her voice still there but he knew it wasn't one of ill intentions. "What are you doing here?"

Gods what to do what to say! "I want to say sorry again. You know.. from before."

Why did he say that! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Are we still talking about that," he face showed slight annoyance. "Forget it Owain."

"No really," he quickly spoke, trying hard to salvage his opener. "Some of the things you said stuck a chord in me. You helped me remember who I am and who I want to be!"

"Owain, I…." Severa's face shifted that to guilt. "Look, I should be the one apologizing to you."

"Why?" He was generally asking. Sure the words she had told him were hurtful and had been the last nail on the coffin for him before he shut down but they were also the words that let him see what must be done and who he was. He may speak dramatically and make up poses on the spot but it's what he loves to do and helps him bring a smile to everyone's faces. Even if other ridicule him for doing so it's what he choice to embrace. "I understand why you got mad at me but there's no reason to apologies."

"Not that!" She snapped.

"What then?"

"It- that…," she sputtered out words, trying to piece them together before throwing her arms up in frustration. "Look just, here! Just look at my weapon." Quickly take the sword that was laid beside her she expanded it to him, waiting for him to take the sword from her hands.

Cautious but also a little concerned at her behavior he made a grab for the sword. When he felt that she wasn't going to resisted his hold he firmly grabbed it and lifted it up. It was a fine sword, but it was also a common one to his sights. The silver blade shined and sparkled, the grab was decorated with a charm of sorts with the handle-

Wait a minute.

"This is…" he was in awe before excitement surged through him. "You inscribed a name on the handle! I thought you'd never! Wait," his excitement hitting a new height. "This looks old and weathered. Which means you'd already.. Ah ha ha! You're terrible! You gave me all that grief after you done the same thing? I guess that explains why you wouldn't let me see it before." Owain shaked his head from the change of things.

"I-Look closer, you goof!" She snapped before looking away quickly and said in a near whisper. "...read it."

Worried but not going to let this opportunity of his slip he inspected the letterings of the old warned down handled.

His mind halted.

"I'm confused…. Severa…. This is my name."

"I know," her voice flat, still refusing to make eye contact with him. "That's why I was too embarrassed to tell you."

He didn't understand nor how he should feel about this. She named a weapon after him? Him out of all people? "You named your weapon after me? But… why?! And how long?!"

This time she did look at him, her face, to his surprise, was pink, a pretty pale sakura pink right next to her crimson red orbs that were staring right back at him.

He gulpped.

"Because you've always been nice to me even when I wasn't." she fumbled with her fingers. "Because you're a person I've always been able to trust, no matter what. Because you make me smile when I feel like the world couldn't get enough of my suffering. Because you are the only one to make me so happy and safe and calm that I lose all sense of thought." She rambled her words out, reaching out to pull at the edge of her pigtails. "And because… I don't know! I guess I just… like you. I always have." Her eyes went wide, like the words she spoke weren't meant to be spoken before she pressed forward. This time her words were watery and she shivered. "I'm sorry Owain… I'm always shouting and saying such terrible things to you and hating and cursing you and I… I don't mean to, honest. These.. These things just pop out of me for some god damn reason and I…..I...Waaaaaaaaaa!"

Her shaken voice, that was dripped in guilt, was now tumbling and wailing as she sobbed. Her face was buried in her hands and she sniffed and hiccuped when she couldn't speak the words in her mind, the apology that she tried so hard to say only for them to backfire on her as her emotions took over her actions.

But Owain wasn't having any of it.

"H-Hey," he's voice fumbled and his arms awkwardly warped around her sobbing figure. He may have the same energy and sunny personality as his Mother but he was not very good with girl by any means necessary. Sure he may have been relaxed with his friends but they were the same people he fought and grew with. His Mother was just that, his Mother. So he had no reason to feel like he needed to silently sneak out of the tent they would be in. Mother's friends on the other hand… He was just glad to run as soon as Mother got their attention. He never felt so trapped in his whole life. "Don't cry! Please don't cry!"

He had thought when he heard her going to take a breather that she was going to stop her sobbing and was relaxing his hold on her.

But he was wrong. She just cried harder.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

At this point, he panicked.

Not knowing what to do he grabbed her into a tighter hug and refuse to let her go when her tears soaked his coat. "H-Hey, come on! I think your great," this time it was his words that were tumbling out. "I mean, you named your weapon after me and everything! Right? So come on. No more crying. I'm honored to be at your side."

If he were to be honest, half of what he had said right then in there was just a ramble to get him out of that mess. Yet everything he had said was true, that and he was planning on saying everything anyways. Just a bit more well written.

"You..," she sniffed. "You mean it? Like...really at my side…?"

He couldn't say no. Not to a face like that. "Are you kidding? You're GORGEOUS! I'd cut my sword hand just to stand near you for an hour!" Then he realised what he had just said. "Um...sorry. Did I say too much?"

"No Owain," she sniffed and laughed as she did so, wiping away the tears. "It was just right."

He couldn't help but love her again. Her laugh, her answer, her confession. He fell in love with her all over again.

Before he could stop himself, he kissed.

Severa stiffed, startled at the motion and for a second he thought he had done something wrong when she too kissed back.

Her lips were small against his, a taste of cherries on her lips from the lipgloss she likes to wear a lot. They were perfect against his own and he could help but show every bit of love he had for her into the kiss. He could faintly feel her grab a hold of his coat before pulling him closer to her.

He smiled, breaking the kiss.

Severa glared up at him, frustrated at him for stopping.

"Was that alright," he asked with a small chuckle.

Her eyes soften a bit before she smiled as well.

"It was just right."


	10. Chapter 10: The Ending of the Beginning

"Do you have to go."

Owain looked up from his packing, a single satchel that was laid across his bed was half full with the few items he will be taking for his journey, a lifetime trip.

At his door, the Princess of the current time looked sadly at her son. Even after a couple of months having passed, she had changed almost dramatically. She was no longer wearing her two pigtails and had let her hair down like the Lissa from his time had always done. She no longer had that ribcage of a dress any more and went with something flowy and hanged on the curves of her body unlike the baggy ones she always like, similar to Emmeryn. The only major difference that screamed for attention was the roundness of her belly. She was 6 months coming along.

Owain smiled at his mother, not the sunny side smiles or sad despair ones he showed her when he broke down. No, instead it was a peaceful smile, one that is free of all burdens.

"I must follow my calling Mother," he answered, his dramatic line in place. "Thy sensation that I have dreamt a wonderland ago made its making and has called upon this ancient old blood of yours."

"I know, I know." Lissa sighed. "I just hoped you would have stayed a little while longer. Lon'qu was talking about all the training you boys have done and had said that he would teach you some Valm tequentches."

Owain just shook his head. "I know what your trying to do Mother," his storybook speech gone with hints of amusement in his voice. "Even Father said you might try something like this."

The princess huffed. "But Freddy is dotting you."

"Because I'm your son."

"I'll be lonely."

"You have Father and Uncle with you."

"But who will protect me?"

"Are you doubting Father?"

Lissa huffed again, but this time she chuckled as well when she did so. "You thought of everything haven't you?"

"Well I am my Mother's son after all," Owain teased back. A good nature smile planted on his cheeks.

Lissa could not deny that and laughed along side her son.

"There you are," a familiar deep voice called out.

Both mother and son beamed at the newcomer.

"Good morning Owain, I hope your mother hasn't been bothering you into staying again."

Lissa gasped mockingly and faked a hurt expression as she looked up at her husband in mocking betrayal. "I would never do such a thing. I said I promised you that I will not try to hold back our son from his journey at any cost. Lowell's honor."

The Chon'sin born warrior looked slightly amused by his wife's little speech of honor but looked up to his future son instead and looked at him expectantly, as if to say 'Yeah right'.

Owain played along. "Of course she did dear Father. My mother will never do such a thing to break such an important promise."

Lissa looked triumphantly at her husband but Lon'qu did not looked away from his son, knowing that this was not all he had to say.

"But at last," he forged a sigh as to make a similar act of mocking disbelief like his Mother. "She did not uphold that honor and soiled its name when she broke her promise of eating the castles sweets stash."

A blush erupted from his Mother's face while his Father gave a low chuckle of his own at his wife's demise. Merly watching this all play out, Owain grin and laughed alongside his Father.

"When did you two started to team up on me," Lissa raised an eyebrow with a pout. It was honestly impossible to have an adult to pout so childlike but Lissa pulled it off just fine.

No one answered her but the happy light atmosphere around them was just right and no one questioned it.

After the laugh his Father helped him packed what he would need for his travels, explaining sightings and rare places in which he knew would peak his son's interest. Lissa also helped as well but commented on how little he was carrying and asked if he needed anything else ( "Are you sure you have enough rations to last out there?" "Yes Mother, don't worry about it." "What about clothing? A fire starter?" "I have it as well." "Healing staff? Oh, what if you get hurt out there as well?!" "Mother…"). It took awhile with Lissa's bickering and Lon'qu advice but he had everything he ever needed for his world wide travels to far off lands, both old and new.

Finally he was done.

Satisfied with their team effort, he went to the very end of his bed and grabbed the two long weapons next right by each other.

A newly personalized Chon'sin sword deliver by Say'ri and a healing staff made from the wood of Mila's tree. Both made and personalized by his parents as gifts, not goodbye gifts but parting gifts. A sign that they were soon to meet again.

And he will treasure such gifts. Two more to add to his collection of keepsakes from those he loves.

"You sure I can't change your mind?"

"Sorry Mother," Owain apologize sincerely to his Mother. While he has nothing to seriously apologies for it only felt right to express his regret on not staying by his Mother's side.

But then again, he will be next to her very soon after all. Just not this future Owain.

As if knowing his thoughts, Lissa rubbed over her growing stomach in fondness that only a Mother can give. What only his Mother can give.

"Will you not even stay for your birth?"

"No."

Lissa heaved a sigh. "Figures."

When the war was over and everyone had collected themselves, all of the children had gathered together by the order of Lucina, heck even Morgan was there. When she started to explain why she had called on them it dawned on all of them why she asked to meet them in the first place. Their parents and their past selves. And that was troubling to say the least. Everyone had known about Lucina's birth, or, this time's Lucina. Even during the war there were some of their parents that had to be called back and sent back to a safe house in Valm (as it was dangerous with a sea trip over waters) when they found out they were pregnant. Yaren panicked when his father came and told him the news and refuse to stay and fight, instead he left to be with his mother during her pregnancy. Nah was baffled and Cynthia was ecstatic. Only 5 out of the 13 were born by the time the war had ended with three more on their way.

While the thought of their new past selves will live a better future it still felt wrong to intervene with their lives. So one by one they all left. Lucina was one of the first amongst with Inigo who said he would stay with her since his own mother was expecting. She didn't object. Yaren was surprisingly next, left without a word to anyone. The only one that seemed to see him off was Noire, who she too left with a note on her bed. Cynitha cried, stating that she didn't want to leave. When her parents asked why she won't stay she only shook her head. "I don't want to lose him again! I have to go after him!" They all found out after her departure that Gerome had also left.

Now it was their turn.

Throwing the satchel over his shoulder he shed his new sword around his hip before tying the staff right next to it. He was ready.

"Well," Owain smiled at his parents, half content and half sentimental. "It's seems like my journey is about to begin once more."

Lon'qu nod, both knowing and understanding. Lissa's eyes were shiny, her hands coming up to wipe the unshed tears.

"I'll be back," he promised. "And…" He hesitated "I hope to come back soon."

Lissa smiled. "So do I son. So do I. Don't forget, you have a home here with us no matter how far you go."

Owain felt his own eyes tear. "I know. Thank you Mother. Father. I'll come back to you."

"Promise," Lon'qu asked.

"Promised."

o~0~*~0~o

The world is not what it seems…

o~0~*~0~o

"Are you done already?"

"Sorry my beloved! I was just saying my good bye's!"

"Gods! Well don't take half the afternoon you idiot!"

"And you didn't?"

"...That's none of you business."

"I jest! Please don't leave me!"

"...sigh. I won't, I would never do that."

"Hahah! Well I thank Naga for my beloved's sweet nature."

"Why beloved?"

"Why not?"

"Well its just so… how do I put this… simple compared to the rest of the names you give…"

"Oh. Would you like something more different?"

"Have you ever called anyone beloved?"

"No."

"Then its fine as it is."

Owain smiled before circling his arms around Severa's waist and bringing her into a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Severa huffed, red colored across her cheeks. Yet she did not pull away, only snuggling close to her lover with a sigh.

"Are you ready to go?"

Silence, and then a whisper. "With you, I'll go anywhere with you idiot. Someone has to get you out of trouble."

A laugh rumbled in his chest.

"Well, I'm so lucky to have you by my side my beloved. I can't wait for our own future together."

A hum. "Together?"

"Together."

o~0~*~0~o

Worlds apart, from the two lovers who faced trials and battles together, was a man in a coat, griping at his head with an agonizing scream that filled the walls of his castles.

Another dragon was in pain.

Another fate yet to be written.

o~0~*~0~o

"Lady Corrin?"

Crimson red eyes looked up from her spot on the ground, hands pausing as she turned to look at the boy who called to her.

"Yes Jacob?"

The boy straightened his back just like Gunter had taught him and tried his best to look like one of the older servants with their flawless poster. Unfortunately that was when a strain of his long silver hair dedicated to brush over his face and cover his right eye.

Corrin giggled a bit from her butler as Jacob quickly moved his hands to move back the strain of hair behind his ear, red from embarrassment from ruining his training.

"Sorry my lady," the new boy squeaked a bit. "But Gunter asked me to call you in. It seems as though His Highness, High Prince Xander had come to visit along side with Lord Leo and Lady Camilla this afternoon."

Corrin gasped in delight before jumping up with a squeal. "Yes! Finally! Thank you for the news Jacob. I can't wait to see Xander, Leo, and Camilla again! Maybe they even brought over Elise this time as well!"

The servant boy in training tried his best not to but a smile forced its way as he watched his Lady running to the door with excitement, lose hair floating in waves and her priceless cream dress wrapped around her ankles with her-

Jacob gasped.

"Wait my Lady! It's not proper to meet their Highnesses without the proper footwear! Lady Corrin please wait!"

o~0~*~0~o

Fate has a funny way of changing. Sometimes it a well know possibility. Other times it was never meet to be. Whatever happens only means that it was meant to continue, no matter the action that is made to try and change its course.


End file.
